


What Stiles Did During His Summer Vacation

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: A shockingly small amount of angst for me, AU, Attempted Rape, BAMF Stiles, Derek can be a pettywolf, Derek is Not a Failwolf, John Ships It, Lydia Ships It, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, Semi famous Derek, Sheriff’s name is John, brilliant stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: So summer is here and Stiles as has plan!  Okay, so for now it just involves getting everyone the hell out of Beacon Hills so he can get ready for the shit show their senior year will probably be.  But hey, with any luck everyone will survive, right?The one where Stiles sends everyone away for summer vacation but doesn’t count on Derek’s stalking tendencies.
Relationships: Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 42
Kudos: 686





	1. The Start of the Long Lonely Summer

“Dude, I feel terrible that we’re all just abandoning you for the next month!” Scott moaned as he finished packing or more accurately shoving wrinkled (but hopefully clean) clothes into a duffel bag. 

Stiles looked up from the new Stephen King book he was pretending to read and shrugged. Even though he was the driving force encouraging his pack to leave town, he knew he was going to miss them. Boyd and Erica left for their vision quest thing that was going to last the entire summer. Lydia and Jackson were in Europe and Allison and Scott were going to spend the next month at her family’s ranch in Montana where Isaac would be joining them in a few weeks after his art program at Berkeley wrapped up. “I won’t be alone. Sourwolf will be here.” 

“Does that mean you’re going to spend the next month antagonizing him?” 

“I only call him out when he’s being stupid.” Stiles turned back to the book. 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Stiles…” 

“Scott, I’m going to be fine. I think it’s going to be a quiet summer. We probably won’t see each other.” 

“If something does come up, you’ll call him right?” At Stiles’s blank look Scott frowned. “Or Deaton? Your dad? Someone?” 

“Will you stop!” Stiles flashed an exasperated smile. “I will be fine. And you’ll be fine. Spending time with Allison and Isaac all summer will be awesome. Quit worrying. You’re going to be late and they’re going to leave your sorry ass here.” 

“What if they decide they don’t like me?” Scott sighed sitting down on his bed. “What if…” 

“You are insane! They are crazy about you. Her dad thinks you’re amazing. Her cousins think you’re the greatest thing since MarioKart. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Scott groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands. “I wish you were coming with me.” 

“You don’t need me hanging around, Scotty,” Stiles laughed. “It’s going to be perfect.” 

“You’ll text me everyday, right?” 

“Of course I will, you idiot.” 

“And Snapchat?” 

Scott’s phone pinged letting them know the Argents were there. 

“And Snapchat,” Stiles said grabbing his book and one of Scott’s bags. “You are going to have a great time.” 

Scott looked at Stiles once more before he opened the door. “This is the first summer we’ve been apart since the third grade.” 

Stiles swallowed past the lump in this throat and gave Scott a hug. “You’ll just have to make it up to me when you get back.” 

Scott buried his face in Stiles’s neck and took a long sniff. 

Stiles hugged him tightly then pushed him away. “I’ll see you in 6 weeks.” 

“Yea,” Scott’s voice was thick. He grabbed the bag Stiles was holding and walked through the door. 

Stiles followed him and watched as Scott hugged Allison and put his bags in the trunk. Allison waved at Stiles, then hopped in the backseat with Scott. Scott was already so wrapped up in Allison he missed Stiles’s last enthusiastic wave. 

  
  


Stiles had cleaned the house, gone grocery shopping, planned out the menus for the week, rearranged the pantry, and sent Scott 7 text messages before his father came home 6 hours later. John looked at the spotless kitchen with a raised eyebrow. “Bored?” 

Stiles shrugged and started gathering ingredients for the turkey burgers. “Scott left this morning. I figured I might as well make myself useful.” 

John sighed. “You know, if you wanted to go away…” 

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t. I’m fine with staying here this summer. Someone has to keep an eye on things.” 

John winced. Stiles, Derek, and Scott had finally told John and Melissa about the whole werewolf thing. Stiles had been a guest of the ER too many times in the last few months for them to hide it any longer. There was a lot of screaming and yelling, but eventually, both Melissa and John accepted it. They hated it, but they accepted it. “I don’t want you doing any of your investigating alone, Stiles.” 

“Dad, I’m fine. I’m 18 years old, for crying out loud. I’m no longer a kid.” 

John wrapped his arms around Stiles. “You may be 18, but you’re still my kid.” 

Stiles stilled and then released all the tension he was holding in. “I’ll be careful.” 

John let go of his son and leaned against the counter as Stiles started frying the burgers. “Derek’s around, right?” 

Stiles shrugged. “For all the good that does me. The guy hates me.” 

“Hate’s a pretty strong word,” John watched him thoughtfully. “I don’t get the hate vibe from him.” 

“Scott says I antagonize him.” 

John watched his son for a few minutes. 

“What?” Stiles frowned at his father. For a long moment they stared at each other. Finally John laughed and shook his head. “What?!?!” 

John smiled at his son fondly. “Nevermind Stiles.” 

Stiles’s eyes narrowed slightly as he chewed his bottom lip. “You know I don’t want the bite, right? I mean, I’m good with werewolves and everything, but I don’t think I’d make a good one.” 

“I think you’d be good at anything you chose to be,” John’s voice was firm and filled with support. 

Stiles blinked. “Well, I like being the squishy human. Even if that means Derek treats me like I was made of glass.” 

“As your father, I’m glad he doesn’t want to you in the middle on those fights.” 

“He doesn’t have to be such a condescending ass about it.” 

“Language.” 

Stiles pulled out two plates and two whole grain buns. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Can you get the stuff out of the fridge?” 

John turned to the fridge as Stiles set the table. “You made pasta salad?” 

“Yea, and lemonade. Can you grab it?” 

“I almost like you being bored,” John chuckled. 

Stiles threw him a dirty look as he sat down. 

“There is something I’d like you and Derek to take a look at though.” 

“What’s up?” Stiles perked up, loading his burger with ketchup and pickles. 

“We’ve had 4 hikers in the past month wander off the trail and were found miles away from their cars, dehydrated and disoriented. Each a few days after they were reported missing .” 

“They get lost?” 

John took a bite of his burger and hummed his appreciation. “For three days?” 

“You think something’s out there?” 

John shrugged. “I have no idea. All of their statements are so scattered we thought it was drugs at first. The stories they came up with were interesting. One or two I could go with, but 4?” 

“I’ll look into it.” 

“With Derek?” 

Stiles hesitated. “I’ll text him and see if he’s interested.” 

“If he isn’t, don’t go out by yourself,” John said sternly. “I’ll go or I’ll have Parrish go with you. Are you still taking Scott’s job at Deaton’s?” 

Stiles nodded. “Yea, I start tomorrow. Scott’s already walked me though what I have to do. It seems pretty straight forward.” 

“Good.” John watched as Stiles finished up his dinner. “You want to watch a movie with me?” 

Stiles gave a ghost of a smile. “You’ll be asleep before we finish the opening sequence. Did you bring the files on those hikers?” 

“Yea, they’re on the coffee table. Read them down here with me. At least once before you go on your research binge.” 

“Okay, but we aren’t watching any of your terrible Westerns.” 

“John Wayne is a cultural icon.” 

“Robert Downey Jr. is a cultural icon.” 

John shook his head. Stiles took their plates and loaded up the dishwasher. 

  
  


_Need to check something out in the Preserve tonight. Interested?_ Stiles texted Derek after he had reviewed the files twice. It was pretty clear that there was something at work. He even knew two of the people. One of them was a nurse who worked with Melissa and the other one was a geeky gamer who barely ever saw the outdoors. So a nurse, a gamer, an out of towner visiting family and a stay at home mom. Weird. Looking at their pictures, none of them struck him as hikers. 

_Be over in an hour. Wait for me._ Derek responded. 

For a second, Stiles stared at his phone, surprised Derek had bothered to reply. Stiles didn’t know what to make of Derek’s baffling moodiness. When he had tried to joke about it with the others, they stared at him as though he was the one being an idiot. 

Stiles stood up and forced his dad to go to bed before he walked into his room with the police files. 

“What’s going on?” 

Stiles jumped at the semi growl from the direction of his bed. “What the hell dude! You scared the shit out of me! You said an hour.” 

Derek shrugged. “My call didn’t last as long as it was supposed to.” 

“Your call?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. “Isaac asked to come home again? I thought he was getting along better with the rest of the people in his program.” 

“No, Isaac didn’t call today. I think he’s feeling better about being away. It’s good that he’s spending time with the Rutger Pack at Berkeley. They are a good pack. Your idea to send him there was a good one.” 

“The suspiciously sounds like a complement, Sourwolf, which makes me think you’re doing that crappy half truth thing you do when you don’t want me to know what’s going on. Which I eventually always find out. Usually after everything goes to hell in a hand basket,” Stiles said narrowing his eyes. 

Derek stared at him with a blank expression. “Sourwolf, really?” 

“Yes. Now what is it?” 

“What are we checking in the Preserve?” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “4 people lost in the woods came out three days later with pretty crazy stories. I thought we’d would go to where the last one was found and take a look around.” 

“Any idea what it is?” Derek asked. 

“Something that causes hallucinations? Could be one of about 38 things from the Argent Bestiary. Hopefully we can find something my Dad’s men couldn’t.” 

“You took a lot of Adderall today didn’t you?” Derek said dryly as he shrugged off his leather jacket and tossed it on the foot of the bed. 

“You have no idea,” Stiles grimaced. “And you can use the front door like a real person. My dad’s going to shoot you one night.” 

“I’ll heal.” 

“Did you miss the fact that he carries wolfsbane bullets now?” 

“That seems a little excessive.” 

“Do I need to go over all the supernaturals that came for our blood this year?” 

“We’d protect you.” 

“Every little bit helps,” Stiles shrugged. “I need to look a few thing up before we head out.” 

Derek picked up the copy of the new King book and made himself comfortable on Stiles bed. 

“Do not spoil anything,” Stiles frowned. 

Derek raised his eyebrow and started reading. 

Stiles huffed and logged into his computer. 

  
  


An hour and a half later Derek turned the last page of the chapter and smirked. 

“Don’t even tell me you’re done,” Stiles said still staring at his screen. 

“Almost. Not as good as the Dark Towers.” 

“You don’t think anything’s as good as the Dark Towers.” 

“No, some of his short works are good.” 

“I can buy into Monkey Shines, but if you try to convince me that Different Seasons was his best work I’m going to call bullshit,” Stiles said turning to him. 

“Different Seasons was great.” 

“This coming from a man who hasn’t even read Barker,” Stiles said shaking his head. Their argument was an old one. Stiles was a voracious reader and was surprised to learn that Derek was one as well. The others in the pack would roll their eyes and smirk whenever Stiles and Derek got into one of their literary arguments. 

“Did you get what you needed?” Derek said with a tiny quirk of his lips. 

Stiles glanced at his computer and shrugged. “Most of this is probably more crap than fact, but I should be able to recognize any thing resembling a clue. Plus, I’ll have you with me. We can use your super sniffer to see if we have a new bad to deal with.” 

“Super sniffer.” Derek deadpanned as he followed Stiles out. 

Stiles grinned. 

  
  


“Do you want to pick up something at the diner?” Derek asked as he and Stiles trekked through the woods back to Stiles’s Jeep. The hunt was less than fruitful, leaving them both unsettled. 

“God yes,” Stiles breathed. “A milkshake and curly fries sound amazing right now.” 

“And a burger.” 

Stiles shot Derek a questioning look. 

“You need protein. You’ve grown at least another inch this month.” 

“Creepy, Sourwolf.” Stiles shook his head. 

“For all the nagging you do about your father’s diet, you have terrible eating habits.” 

“I eat healthy,” Stiles said defensively. 

“You eat healthy when you’re with your father. When you aren’t eating with him, you’re not eating.” 

Stiles wanted to disagree, but his thoughts flickered back over the last few times he’s eaten. 

Oh. 

Derek nodded when he saw understanding in Stiles’s eyes. “What are the chances of you remembering to eat by yourself?” 

“I’ll be working with Deaton. He’ll make me take lunch.” 

“But will you really eat something?” 

“Yea, of course I will!” Stiles said indignantly. 

Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles unlocked the Jeep. Stiles opened the door for Derek and then went to his door. He glanced at Derek who was still looking at him. “Dude. You don’t even like me. Why are you worried about my eating habits? You must have something more interesting to do.” 

Derek gave him an inscrutable look. “I have plenty to do, but taking care of you is important.” 

“I thought you told the others to not talk to me,” Stiles frowned. 

“Stiles, you hadn’t slept in over 36 hours and had exams. Of course I told the others to give you space,” Derek said clicking his seatbelt. 

“I thought you were kicking me out of the pack,” Stiles admitted. 

Derek stared at Stiles for a long minute. “You’re an idiot.” 

Relief washed though Stiles, reenergizing him. He started the Jeep and pulled onto the road. “I aced my exams.” 

Derek shook his head and looked away. “You can’t keep pushing yourself like that Stiles.” 

“Because I’m a squishy human?” 

“Because you’re going to make yourself sick or you’re going to fall asleep behind the wheel.” 

“Do you have this talk with the entire pack, or just me?” Stiles snorted. 

“Nobody works a fraction of how hard you work,” Derek said intensely. “Everyone puts themselves first, not the pack. Everyone else but you. You give everything to pack.” 

Stiles flushed and pulled into the diner’s parking lot. “I don’t do anything that anyone else shouldn’t do.” 

“They probably should do what you’re doing, but it seldom occurs to them that it needs to be done,” Derek said climbing out of the Jeep. 

Stiles shrugged. “The curse of ADHD,” he sighed following Derek into the diner. 

Stiles and Derek were quickly shown their booth and the waitress returned with waters for both of them. “So…” Stiles said after they told the waitress their order. “You going to tell me what got you to my house in 10 minutes?” 

Derek frowned. “You are very paranoid.” 

“But I’m right, aren’t I?” 

Derek looked away. 

Stiles laughed. “Admit it, I’m awesome. I know you better than you’d like.” 

“I don’t understand how you and Scott have been friends for so long,” Derek grumbled. 

“Scott will even admit that he’s about as self aware as this booth,” Stiles smirked. He smiled at the waitress as she brought his milkshake. 

“What are your plans for the rest of the summer?” Derek asked. 

Stiles peered at Derek for a moment before answering. “Working at Deaton’s. Practicing my magic. Sleeping.” 

“I have to go to San Francisco for a few days in two weeks. Any interest?” 

“Any interest in what?” 

“Any interest in coming with me? I have a dinner but I figure we can look up some of those magic stores you’ve been research online.” 

Stiles grinned. “Yes. All of it. I’d love to go with you to San Francisco.” 

The corners of Derek’s lips curled up into a tiny smile. “I’ll drop by the station and clear it with your dad.” 

“I could totally ask him when I make him breakfast,” Stiles said eating his curly fries. 

“I thought you would be sleeping.” 

“I start at Deaton’s at 6.” 

Derek looked at Stiles curiously. “I know Scott doesn’t get there that early.” 

“He doesn’t, but I want to get all the animals taken care of early. I always feel a little bad that they have to stay in those little cages overnight.” 

“You are ridiculous.” 

Stiles laughed. Derek had to pull his eyes away from the long line of Stiles’s throat. He thought back to his pack’s endless pep talks about this summer. Their advice ranged from suck his brains through his cock (Erica) to just tell him as bluntly as you can (Lydia). Maybe just kiss him (Isaac). He’s a little oblivious (Scott). Or he could wrestle him to the ground in the guise of training and ravish him (Allison with Erica and Lydia chiming in). Either way they gave him til the end of the summer to get his act together or else they will do an similar intervention with Stiles and Derek knew he wanted no part of that. 

Derek sat back and watched fondly as Stiles somehow went from animals in a cage to Ferris Buller’s Day off. 


	2. The Successful Invasion of Stiles’s Summer Vacation by Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Stiles was successful at sending everyone away, maybe it’s time for Derek to implement a plan of his own.

The next day precisely at noon, Derek strolled into the clinic as though he owned the place. Stiles was quickly typing on Deaton’s old outdated computer with a pencil between his lips. Derek dropped a brown paper bag on his desk. Stiles tore his eyes from the computer and glanced at the bag. He looked up at Derek suspiciously. 

Derek raised his eyebrows. 

Stiles opened the bag with exaggerated caution to find a vegetable wrap, grapes, homemade cookies and a bottle of ice tea. “Did you make me lunch?” 

“Don’t get used to it,” Derek growled. “I went to where the other hikers were found. There’s definitely something out there.” 

“Mmm.” Stiles hummed taking a bite of the wrap. “This dressing’s great. What do you think it is?” He asked running through every creature he could think of in the bestiary. 

“Cream cheese and dill,” Derek said dryly. Stiles looked at him in surprise. “Maybe we should trace their paths again.” 

Stiles didn’t know what to make of Derek’s joke, so he filed it away for later contemplation. “I could try to talk to them. See if they remember anything else.” 

Derek shrugged. “Maybe. Are you busy tonight?” 

“You want to go hiking?” 

Derek sighed and looked away. “I was thinking more along the lines of dinner and a movie. You’re dad’s working, right?” 

Stiles laughed. “I don’t need a babysitter, Derek. But yes. Let’s get something to eat. Instead of a movie, why don’t we head to yours? I want you to watch this new Netflix series I’m into.” 

“Fine. I’ll make dinner. My place around 6?” 

Stiles waved him off and Derek walked out of the vet’s with a small smile. 

  
  


“You are so wrong, I don’t even understand why we are still having this conversation! They built a ship together and sailed off to the Grey Havens together. Soulmates. End of story,” Stiles gestured wildly, Netflix forgotten hours ago. 

Derek smiled. “Two totally different races. Can’t happen.” He popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth. 

“That’s your racist prejudice. Souls are souls regardless of race. Tolkien totally shipped Legolas and Gimli.” Stiles laughed. “Shipped. See what I did there?” 

Derek snorted. “You are ridiculous.” He made a sour face. “But I’ll give you that most Middle Earth scholars think Gimli and Legolas were… close.” 

“Victory!” Stiles said shooting off the couch and doing a little dance. “After…” He took out his phone and did a double take. “Crap! It’s 12:13!” He quickly shot off a text to his dad. “I have to run.” He glanced up at Derek. “You are an ass, Sourwolf. Soulmates do exist. Tolkien confirmed. I don’t care about your Sourwolf ass. Your soul is freed up to mate up with anyone!!” He said reading over Scott’s latest saga via Snapchat. 

Derek probably shouldn’t have been surprised given the topic of conversation, but hearing Stiles’s declaration was enough to derail Derek’s rather love drunk thoughts. Before it occurred to him that Stiles was leaving, he was gone. 

  
  


Stiles grinned when Derek walked into the vet’s the next day. “I think you think I’m unable to take care of myself.” 

“You aren’t,” Derek said putting Stiles’s lunch on his desk. “Give me your keys.” 

Stiles tore into the lunch. “Why would I give you my keys?” 

“Your jeep’s making a noise,” Derek said holding out his hand for the keys. “I want to take a look at it before you get stranded in the middle of nowhere after midnight.” 

Stiles hummed as he took a bite of his sandwich. He dug into his pocket and handed Derek’s his keys. “You know I am technically an adult.” 

Derek rolled his eyes and walked out the door. 

  
  


Exactly at 3, Derek strolled back into the vet’s with carefully neutral look on his face that didn’t fool Stiles in the least. “Okay, give me the bad news.” 

Derek blinked. “What?” 

“Don’t be an ass. What’s wrong with Roscoe?” 

“I thought we could get dinner…” 

“Bullshit. Let’s going to yours and you can show me what’s wrong with him.” 

  
  


Derek felt ridiculous wearing his tight jeans that he knew looked good on him only to have Stiles absently scan over him a few times in a passive want. It was hot and there was a line of sweat that was just beginning to shine underneath Stiles’s ear and… 

“Hey, it’s Luca, give me a second…” Stiles said answering his phone. 

Derek tried not to groan. He may not have been successful because Stiles ended up walking away. Derek shook his head and finished up on the jeep, ensuring it was ready to make the inevitable trip home. Luca was the emissary of a neighboring pack. He and Stiles had gotten close during a pack negotiation a few months back. 

“… 15 minutes and I’ll FaceTime you with what I’ve got.” Stiles said walking back to the Jeep. Derek handed him the keys and Stiles smiled at him. 

Derek was pretty sure he looked like he had constipation but he waved him on when Stiles drove away. 

  
  


“I’m going to be home on Tuesday for dinner,” John said glancing up from his pancakes to Stiles’s sleepy eyed gaze. “Maybe you should invite Derek over.” 

Stiles’s eyes narrowed. “You want him to come over because you know he’ll bring steaks.” 

John chuckled to himself and finished his pancakes. “Of course,” he said in a knowing voice that practically screamed that he was laughing at Stiles. “6:00?” 

“You better eat the salad I packed for you,” Stiles said obviously giving up. 

“Did you pack yourself a salad?” 

“No, Derek brings me lunch. Yesterday he made me lettuce wraps and let me tell you, I am definitely going to get the recipe for those. They were amazing!” 

John laughed. It was kind of hilarious how clueless his brilliant son was. 

  
  


As predicted, Derek brought steaks. Pre-rubbed and grill ready. Also brought a variety of vegetables that even had John salivating over. Conversation centered around Stiles’s college choices and baseball. When Derek brought out a container of homemade caramel chocolate chunk cookies, John put his hand on his shoulder and told him to call him John. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and limited John’s cookie intake to 2. 


	3. Pettywolf

“Stiles, could you give this to Derek when you see him tonight?” Deaton said making Stiles lose his concentration. The four heavy books and the candle he had been levitating wobbled for a second before floating down into a stack in front of where Stiles had been reading his newest tome. “Your control has improved,” Deaton commented. 

“Thanks,” Stiles said glancing at the candle’s flame and putting it out. It didn’t occur to him to ask why Deaton assumed he would be seeing Derek that night. “I can give that to Derek,” Stiles said agreeably before walking to Deaton. He picked up the book and looked at it thoughtfully. “Hey, do you think my dad would let me build a greenhouse in our back yard? Well, maybe not a green house. Maybe a green room. Just some place where I can start growing some plants. I was looking up some suggested plans last night and it doesn’t seem like it would be too hard to build. I think it would save money in the long run. Those ingredients get expensive fast.” 

Deaton looked up at Stiles. “Have you asked Derek?” 

“Derek? No, why would I ask Derek?” 

“Because he majored in architecture in college and could probably custom design something suitable.” 

Stiles frowned. “I didn’t know that. Good idea. I’ll ask him tonight.” 

  
  


“It would have to be small,” Stiles was waving his hands excitedly as Derek watched him with a blank expression. They were standing in line to get coffee from the one independent coffee shop in Beacon Hills. “I think if I get decent glass it might be okay in the winter too.” He stepped up to the barista. “Hi! Can I get a large iced caramel macchiato?” 

The barista was a pretty brunette with bright brown eyes. Derek found himself stepping closer to Stiles when those overly bright eyes didn’t move from where they were blatantly scoping out Stiles. “Black coffee, large,” he growled. 

Stiles snorted. “Don’t listen to him. He’ll have a large white mocha frappe with whipped cream. And can he have the caramel drizzle instead of the sprinkles?” Stiles handed her some money. “And maybe some vents…” he said turning back to Derek. 

The barista, who hadn’t looked away from Stiles to count the money smiled brightly at him. “Can I get a name for that?” 

“Derek,” Stiles said turning back to her with a smile. 

“I’m Sara.” The barista blushed then quickly made his change and handed it to him with both hands. Stiles didn’t notice as he put the change into the tip jar. 

Derek fought the urge to roll his eyes and vowed never to come back. “You’re probably going to want a sink and some outlets too,” Derek said leading Stiles away from the counter. 

Stiles followed after him. “I’m not sure my dad would let me build something that complex,” Stiles bit his lip. “He certainly won’t let me touch any of the electrical work.” 

“That’s because he’s a smart man,” Derek said shooting glares at Sara, who kept staring at Stiles as she made their drinks. “I could help with that. I didn’t take the electrical or plumbing certification exams, but I have put up a few houses before.” 

“Deaton said you studied architecture in school,” Stiles smiled. “I totally don’t want to take advantage of you, but would you mind looking over a few…” 

“Derek?” Sara called. 

Stiles automatically walked over to the counter and grabbed their drinks. Sara flashed another big smile when she handed him the cups. Derek glowered. If she didn’t stop making eyes at Stiles he was going to go home and write a blistering Yelp! review. 

“Anyways, I just want a place I can grow some of the ingredients I need for some of the more expensive healing spells. I know you and the others say you don’t need them, but I’ve heard the grumbles from the rest of them when they’re waiting for their healing to kick in. We aren’t staying?” He asked surprised as Derek led them back to his Camaro. 

“No,” Derek said accepting his drink from Stiles. “Let’s head to the loft and throw some ideas down on paper.” He took a sip and licked his lips to get a taste of the caramel whip cream. It was perfect. Stiles always knew what kind of drink he had a taste for. Maybe he overreacted. 

Stiles slid into the seat and put his cup in the cup holder. “Great!! I was saving my money from the vet’s for college, but I think in the long run, investing in a green room would be better.” He smiled as he picked his cup up. “Look!” He said pointing to the writing on the side of the cup. “She put her number on the wrong cup.” 

Derek’s name was written with a heart drawn next to it and a telephone number. Derek growled softly. “No, I think she put it on the right cup.” Sara, huh? He was totally going to put that in his review. He hoped she got written up. 

“No, I specifically told her you were getting the white mocha frappe. It’s okay, right? You seem like you’re in a frappe kind of mood today.” 

“It’s fine. I don’t think she got the cups wrong. She was trying to give you her number.” 

Stiles laughed uproariously. “Hardly. She probably didn’t even notice me.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” Stiles said. “Seriously, Der, why would anyone try to give me their number?” Stiles’s smile faded. “Unless they were a soul sucking changeling or something. You don’t think she’s the one attacking those hikers, do you? Do you think we should go back there and check it out?” 

“No, Stiles, she’s human.” 

“Good!” Stiles smiled again. “Because I really want to start sketching out the green room tonight…” 

And the next day after Derek made Stiles’s lunch and wrote a moderately cranky review about flirty baristas named Sara on Yelp!, he pulled out the plans to the house he was rebuilding and made adjustments that changed the second patio into a large greenhouse. With the money he was putting into the house, he knew the builders would do an amazing job. 

  
  


“We are not picking up more quinoa,” Derek said. “Your dad hates it.” 

“It is a healthy protein!!” Stiles insisted. “And how do you know he doesn’t like it?” 

“He was trying to brush it off his lettuce at dinner again.” 

“You come to two dinners and you’re already an expert on what my dad likes.” 

“Two dinners, three breakfasts and way more late night kitchen raids than should be allowed,” Derek said firmly putting the package of quinoa back on the shelf. “Giving him some red meat occasionally will keep him from sneaking fast food.” 

Stiles snorted. “Nothing will keep him from his quarter pounders.” 

“Give him something better.” Derek led Stiles to the meat counter. “He’s home tomorrow. I’ll make burgers.” 

Stiles shrugged and didn’t question that Derek had his father’s schedule memorized. “You can totally take a look at the backyard so you can get an idea of where we should place the green room.” 

Derek smiled. He had visited the building site of the house and was impressed with how quickly it was coming together. The greenhouse was already taking shape. Only a few more days. 

  
  


Stiles finished giving all the animals special belly rubs and sneaking a few extra treats when Deaton walked into the back and looked at him thoughtfully. “The barrier you’ve strengthened last night is impressive. Your magic has grown a great deal in the last few days.” 

Stiles glanced at him. “Thank you?” He said doubtfully. 

“I think it’s time you give some thought to your anchor.” 

“My anchor? I’m not a wolf, why would I have an anchor?” Stiles asked looking at the book Deaton was holding. 

“The amount of power you have access to suggests it.” Deaton didn’t smile, but there was a slight trace of pride in his voice. “The time you’ve been spending with Derek has been well spent. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Are you suggesting that Derek Hale is my anchor?” Stiles exclaimed. 

Deaton just looked at him calmly. “Isn’t he?” 

Stiles didn’t know what to say. 

“You may want to take this trip as an opportunity to have a conversation with him about it. It’s important he knows.” 

“Why would you think my anchor is Derek and not my dad or Scott?” Stiles asked still balking at the thought of having such an intimate connection to the alpha. 

“Reflect on it. And talk to Derek,” Deaton said handing Stiles the book and turning away. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

  
  


Derek was watching Stiles as the human read on the couch. Stiles was so engrossed in the book Deaton had given him that he was completely oblivious to Derek’s stare. Derek glanced at the clock on his wall. It was after midnight and Stiles had work in the morning. “Hey,” he said quietly. “Maybe you should start wrapping it up for the night.” When Stiles didn’t move, Derek threw the napkin he was holding at him. 

The napkin hit Stiles in the face, causing him to jump. Stiles looked around. “Ugh!” He groaned shutting the book. “I hate old English.” He stretched exposing a small patch of his pale stomach. 

Derek forced himself to look at Stiles’s face. “You should get some rest. Otherwise you’ll be too tired to do anything tomorrow night when we get to the city.” 

“Yea,” Stiles said leaning back and staring at the ceiling. “What does the bond with your anchor feel like to you?” 

Derek stilled. He wasn’t sure he was ready to have that particular conversation yet. “Why do you ask?” 

“According to this book and Deaton, I have one. But I’m not sure if I do. I mean, I’m certainly more calm and centered, but an anchor? That seems like a big deal. At least I think so. Deaton’s being cryptic and this book seems to be suggesting that an anchor to a magic user is a life long thing. That or the author was just really excited about getting married, it’s hard to tell. And there are a lot of cake references. Which I don’t know what to make of. I mean, he could just like cake, right? Or it could be some weird old English innuendo. Or Deaton could just be messing with me. I don’t know.” Stiles rubbed his eyes. 

Derek leaned back, intrigued by the new information. “For a wolf, an anchor gives them focus. Gives them something to hold on to that stabilizes and calms them.” 

Stiles looked at Derek questioningly. “How could anger calm you?” 

It took Derek a second. “My anger was only a temporary anchor. It was too wild and probably did more damage than I should have let it. I’m pretty sure I would have gotten myself and others killed if I hadn’t found my true anchor.” 

Stiles sat up abruptly. “Your anger isn’t your anchor anymore?” 

“Do I seem angry?” Derek asked mildly. 

“No. No, I just thought.” Stiles paused. “I guess I didn’t think. Huh. So what does it feel like?” 

_Like being in love._ Derek cleared his throat and looked around. “It feels like my leather jacket. Comfortable, warm. Dependable. Safe.” 

Stiles hummed as he lay back on the couch again. “Scott says it totally takes over. Like Allison and Isaac are the only things he can think about. And sex,” Stiles closed his eyes and shuttered. “I have spend hours listening to his pornographic musings.” 

“It can be like that, sometimes. But anchors aren’t always mates. Typically they are, but they don’t have to be. Not everything has to do with sex.” 

“Huh, I hope I never see you make out with your jacket. That would be super weird. No judgement though. Well, okay, maybe a little judging.” 

Derek snorted. “I’d judge you if you made out with your hoodie.” He stood up. “Come on. You need to get home before you get a police escort.” 

“My dad knows where I am. He’s cool with it.” 

“Still, you need to get sleep and you’ve probably haven’t packed yet.” 

Stiles stood up and groaned. “Okay, okay, Sourwolf. I’m going.” 

“I’ll pick you up at noon.” 

Stiles smiled at him as he packed up his things. “I’ll be ready.” 


	4. San Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets his Pretty Woman Glam up (sadly without the hot sex).

Derek drove up to the towering Excelsior hotel and glanced at Stiles. “Thank you for coming.” 

Stiles grinned at him. “Thank you for inviting me, Sourwolf!” 

Derek was tempted for just one second to lean over just a little more and press his lips against Stiles’s. Before he could act on his thoughts a gloved hand knocked respectfully on his window. 

“Come on,” Derek opened the car door and released the keys to the valet. Stiles turned and watched the car drive off. 

“What about our bags?” Stiles asked. 

“They’ll bring them to the room,” Derek shrugged. 

The uniformed doorman smiled brightly at Derek. “Welcome back, Mr. Hale.” 

Derek nodded. “Hi, Jeffery. This is my companion, Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, this is Jeffery Walters.” 

Jeffery bowed respectfully to Stiles. “It is wonderful to meet you, Mr. Stilinski. If there’s anything I can do to make your visit more enjoyable, please let me know.” 

“Thank you,” Stiles smiled at Derek nervously. 

“Mr. Roberts is waiting for you,” Jeffery said leading them both into the massive ornate lobby. The rich, dark wood was polished to a glossy gleam and the thick rug cushioned their steps. The gold and crystal chandeliers cast a timeless light that seemed warm and inviting. 

From across the room an older gentleman caught sight of them and walked swiftly over. “Mr. Hale! Welcome back to the Excelsior!” 

Derek shook the man’s hand and angled his body parallel to him. “Jonathan, I’d like to introduce you to Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, this is Jonathan Roberts, manager of the hotel.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stilinski. I hope you become a frequent guest.” He said with a smile. 

Stiles nodded as he continued to look around. “Your hotel is really nice,” Stiles said shaking his hand. 

Jonathan smile grew. “Thank you! Roselyn emailed me your schedule,” Jonathan said motioning Derek and Stiles to follow him. “You have your tailor coming at 5. Would you like me to make dinner reservations for you?” 

“No,” Derek answered as Jonathan pressed the button to call the elevator. Derek looked over at Stiles. “What do you think about just walking around a little tonight?” 

“Sounds great,” Stiles answered. 

Derek nodded back at him. “Jonathan, can you get me a list of credible magic shops?” 

Stiles’s eyes widened but Jonathan didn’t miss a beat. “Of course. I’ll make sure to send it to your driver.” 

“Who’d you assign to me this time?” Derek asked as they stepped into the elevator. 

“Aya,” Jonathan said with a smile. 

Derek frowned. “Perfect. About that thing I mentioned in our last conversation…” 

Jonathan smile grew. “Taken care of, Mr. Hale. I believe you’ll be very pleased with what we’ve been able to secure.” 

“Thank you, Jonathan,” Derek said, his lips slightly curled. Which told Stiles that whatever Jonathan had been able to secure had to do with him. Interesting. 

The elevator opened into a posh living room. There was an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne on the coffee table. The room was comfortably furnished in sleek brown leather couches and expensive looking rugs. 

“If there is anything you need, Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski…” Jonathan said bowing slightly. 

“We’re good,” Stiles said going to the floor to ceiling windows that opened up to a private patio. Derek’s stomach flipped in a bad way at Stiles’s tone. Jonathan, who didn’t know better, nodded and left them alone. 

“So, do you always stay at the penthouse suite here?” Stiles asked still looking out the window. He had an unobstructed view of the Golden Gate Bridge. Before Derek could respond, Stiles sighed and plopped himself on one of the arm chairs. “Holy shit this is comfortable! Seriously, dude. Are you ever going to tell me what we’re doing here?” 

Derek felt the tension ease off his shoulders as he studied Stiles’s warm brown eyes. “I may have won some weird, irrelevant award thing,” Derek hedged with an exaggerated shrug. “It’s stupid, but I promised my agent that I’d go to the dinner but I didn’t want to suffer through it alone.” 

Stiles laughed. “May have won or won?” He quizzed. He sat up and opened the massive fruit basket that was on the side table. He selected an orange. 

“Won,” Derek answered grudgingly. 

“Congratulations!” Stiles said with a smile. “We should celebrate.” He said wiggling his eyebrows at the champagne. 

Derek snorted and picked up the bottle. 

“Is it any good?” Stiles asked, throwing the orange up in the air. “I’ve never had champagne before.” 

“This is a good bottle to start with,” Derek said popping the cork. He poured some champagne into the two crystal champagne flutes next to the ice bucket. He put the bottle back on the ice and handed a flute to Stiles. 

Stiles waited until Derek lifted the flute to his lips. “Wait, we should make a toast or something. What did you win the award for?” 

“A series of books that I wrote,” Derek said slightly nervous. 

Stiles blinked for a few seconds, balking that Derek wrote. And then balking that Derek found time to write more than one book. “Well. Um. To you then,” He said lifting the glass. 

Derek flashed a small smile then took a drink. He watched as Stiles grimaced slightly. “Dry?” Stiles nodded. Derek looked through the fruit basket and grabbed a mango. “Come with me.” 

Derek led Stiles through a dinning room that could easily seat 12 to a large professional looking kitchen. Derek motioned for Stiles to sit on one of the stools next to the black granite counter kitchen island. Derek quickly cut and plated the mango and offered Stiles a piece. “Here take a bite than a sip.” 

Stiles did as he was told and his face lit up. “That’s good!” He said taking another piece. “So, what do you write?” 

“Nothing interesting.” Derek motioned for Stiles to follow him. “Let me take you around the rest of the suite.” 

“Come on, Sourwolf, now isn’t the time to be shy. Did you write a bunch of romance novels? The next Twilight series?” He grinned as he followed Derek around the suite. 

Derek opened the door to the balcony and stepped out. “It’s a young adult series,” Derek mumbled, taking a sip of his champagne. “If you look over there you can see Alcatraz.” 

“What series?” Stiles asked. 

Derek flushed. He leaned against the stone wall over looking the city and took a breath. 

“Come on, Derek,” Stiles said with a little smile. 

“Just between you and me?” Derek said guardedly. 

Stiles cocked his head. “Okay, just between you and me.” 

“The pack doesn’t need to know?” 

“Okay, I don’t have to tell them.” 

Derek took a breath. “I write the Alec Dresser books.” 

Stiles blinked. “What?” 

Derek flashed a ghost of a smile and walked back into the suite. 

“Wait!” Stiles quickly followed him. “You write the Alec Dresser books. THE Alec Dresser books. The ones that are being made into a series of movies with that guy…” 

“Joe Ephram, yes.” Derek glanced at Stiles quickly before opening a door. “This is your room. You can control the temp…” 

“No you don’t!” Stiles exclaimed. “You are a world renowned best selling author!!! Your books are huge! How am I just learning about this now? I’ve got to tell…” 

“No one!” Derek said quickly. “No one. You said you’d keep this to yourself.” 

“But this is massive! You’re like a big deal!” Stiles insisted. “Everyone’s read your books!” 

“Not everyone…” Derek looked at Stiles pointedly. 

“Don’t give me that! Now that I know you wrote them, you know I’m going to download them as soon as I connect…” 

“Don’t bother,” Derek couldn’t be any more red. “They’re not that great.” 

“How can you say that?! The first trilogy is frickin’ required reading in high schools!” 

“That wasn’t my idea.” 

“Isn’t there a whole suicide prevention foundation because of them? I was reading an article about…” 

“It’s not a big deal…” 

“It is a big deal!” Stiles walked over and shoulder bumped Derek. “You are a huge deal! I can’t believe you’re a famous celebrity and we didn’t know anything about it!” 

“I’m hardly a celebrity,” Derek scoffed. “I’m just…” 

There was a knock on the door. Derek quickly ducked away to answer it. 

“Mr. Hale!” An enthusiastic voice chirped. 

“Hello, Charles,” Derek answered, leading a man into the living room of the suite. The man was carrying a small briefcase and a garment bag that was almost as tall as he was. “This is Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, this is Charles, the best tailor in San Francisco.” 

Charles laughed as he carefully lay the garment bag on the table and walked over to Stiles. “You flatter me, Mr. Hale.” He held out his hand. “You have wonderful bone structure and posture. You’re going to look magnificent!” 

Stiles shook Charles’s hand and looked at Derek a little wildly. 

“The dinner is a suit and tie affair. I thought we would get you a suit while we are here. It’s a good idea for you to have something nice to wear when you go on your college interviews,” Derek explained going over and opening the garment bag. 

“Um…” 

Charles crossed the room and swatted Derek away from the garment bag. His quickly pulled out a black pinstriped suit that had white chalk markings and visible thread hanging from it. “Go put this on,” he ordered Derek. “I’ll be in in a minute to get final measurements.” 

Derek turned to go into his room. 

Charles pulled out another half completed suit. This one was a deep charcoal grey with a subtle texture woven into the fabric. Charles held it up to show to Stiles. “Mr. Hale thought a nice charcoal would look nice on you and I have to say, he’s right. Let me help you put this on so you aren’t stuck by any pins.” 

“Um, okay…” Stiles said meekly following Charles into his room. 

“Take off your clothes and we’ll slip these on,” Charles said throwing the suit on the bed. “What sized shoe do you wear? I have some butter soft Italian wingbacks that would look amazing with this. And what do you think of green? When Mr. Hale told me you had warm brown eyes, I thought green might be too much, but now that I’ve seen your eyes, I have to agree with him. Green would really highlight your eyes and skin tone.” Charles held up the pants to Stiles who was standing in the middle of the bedroom staring at him. Charles smiled gently. “Don’t be shy, Mr. Stilinski. I’ve been the Hale pack tailor since my father retired 13 years ago. Before him, my grandfather held the post. We’ve been clothing the Hales since they moved to California generations ago.” 

Stiles blinked. “The Hale pack?” He said weakly. 

Charles smile grew wider. “Designing suits for active werewolves is sort of a specialized talent, Mr. Stilinski. But you will also find I’m pretty clever at figuring out the proper pocket placement for magically inclined emissaries. Now take off your pants.” 

Stiles quickly took off his jeans and awkwardly helped Charles put on the suit pants, while being mindful of the sharp pins in the garment. He stood up as Charles buttoned his pants. “Now, Mr. Hale has a good eye for details, but I prefer to go over a person’s clothing needs with the person who’s going to wear them. Most emissaries I clothe use vials, powders, and daggers. Does that sound about right to you?” 

“I’m still learning…” 

“Hmmm…” Charles said slipping on the suit jacket. “So you probably are going to need some kind of bag with portal construct. One of my associates specializes in bags that carry more than they seem. His shop is next to the old apothecary on Front Street. I’m sure Mr. Hale is going to take you there. Make sure to go to the back room and look at the books there. It’s well worth the hassle.” Charles quickly pinned and marked Stiles’s suit. 

“Thanks?” Stiles said awkwardly. 

“Hmmmm.” Charles slipped the jacket off. “I’ve known Derek Hale since he was a child getting fitted with his first suit. His family would spend considerable time here. Many of us have fond memories of the shy wolf.” 

Stiles took off the pants and handed them to him. 

“It is good to see him come into his own.” Charles smiled into the mirror at Stiles. “You’ll find that many others share my sentiments. You are safe here.” 

Stiles didn’t know what to do so he nodded. 

“Good! I’ll send the wingbacks with the suit. I’ll spell them so they are comfortable, of course! Nothing’s worse than aching feet.” He turned and quickly walked out the door, presumably to Derek’s room. 

  
  


Stiles walked along the rail at Fisherman’s Wharf and sighed in contentment. He was casually bumping his shoulder against Derek’s and smiled when Derek finally reached down and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

Stiles lifted his eyebrows curiously. 

“You’re either jittery from drinking too many sodas or you’re intentionally knocking my shoulder. Stop it,” Derek said in a gruff voice, not relinquishing Stiles’s hand. 

“I didn’t know there were so many magic shops here,” Stiles said suddenly. “I don’t think I’d be able to find any of them alone.” 

“You would,” Derek shrugged. “Now they know you, they’ll unblock the wards that prevent you from sensing them.” 

“But we seriously need to make this a reoccurring thing. I can’t tell you how often Dad’s opened a package of mine and thought I was buying pot. It’s almost embarrassing the number of times I’ve heard his ‘Just Say No’ to drugs speech. I think it’s word for word verbatim what the deputies say at the annual No Drugs assembly.” Stiles looked over the dark bay. “Do you think it’s written down somewhere and they all have to memorize it as a right of passage thing? If it is, I should totally steal it and update it a little. Add in some new stats, maybe put in a section about the opioid crisis. And really cut down the 70’s references. Like no one cares. They only care about Less Than Zero because it stars Robert Downey Jr., you know, Iron Man…” 

“I know who Robert Downey Jr is, Stiles.” Derek broke in squeezing his hand lightly. “You’ve made me watch all the Marvel movies. In order. And some twice.” 

Stiles felt a tug of worry. Did Derek not like watching stuff with him? He thought that was kind of their thing. Maybe he needed some Emotional Intelligence training. He read somewhere that the FBI holds awesome seminars about it. Which Stiles was very much into. Which is what he had secretly planned to tell his father last minute after he bought the plane tickets. Because, really. It’s Quantico. 

Derek stopped and pulled Stiles’s close so he could rest his hands on his shoulders. “I lost you there for a minute. Where did you go?” 

“From Marvel movies to Quanitco,” Stiles admitted. His eyes snapped up in surprise when Derek gripped his shoulders comfortably and looked up at the sky. It took a second for Stiles to realize that Derek was laughing. Derek slipped his hand back in Stiles’s and guided them to where Aya was waiting to pick them up. “Your adderall has worn off and you’re dead on your feet, Stiles. Your exhaustion smells like static. It’s time to pack it in for the night.” 

“But, dude,” Stiles said allowing Derek to direct his steps. “I just don’t want to waste any time here. I don’t often get to come here and I’m… really excited that you asked me.” 

Derek’s breath caught at Stiles’s naked honesty. “Stiles, we can come back once a month as long if you want. You and me,” Derek reassured him. He expected Stiles to say something about the pack and bringing them along, but Stiles just nodded. 

“Okay, you and me.” Stiles said simply. 

Derek scented Stiles’s neck and his lips grazed his skin. The sudden flood of Stiles’s arousal was flattering to say the least. Derek forced his eyes to look where they were going. 

“You know, it’s funny.” Stiles said somberly. “As of right now, I officially have more friends than I ever had growing up. There’s the pack, the drag queens at the Jungle, and an insanely large number of online friends who I talk to almost daily.” Stiles took a breath. “But if I walked away right now they would not even notice. Well, they might notice when I don’t show up for school, but until then? They wouldn’t think to check up on me. Even though I call and text them every day just to see how they’re doing. All of them, even Creeperwolf. I could disappear and they would never notice.” 

Derek knew he had a choice to make. Play it safe with Stiles or tell him how he really felt about him. Then Stiles put his head on Derek’s shoulder and Derek damned himself to hell. “You’ve filled the role of the pack mother,” he said chickening out. “You have an instinct to nurture and protect. Our pack is a little damaged right now. It’s hard for them to understand that we really are a pack, that we should look out for each other. I don’t know how to fix it.” Derek stopped and looked into Stiles’s eyes. “Help me. Please.” 

Stiles slowly lifted his hand and took Derek’s. “I could say that this is a new side of you that I’m seeing, but you’d figure out I was lying pretty quickly. I’m a terrible liar.” Stiles stood taller. “I’ve always seen this side of you. How you take care of everyone. They don’t see it yet. But if you show it to them, let them get to know you like you’ve let me get to know you, then they’ll see it. I’m not saying take them all out on expensive shopping trips to the big city, but maybe let Lydia decorate a little. Let Isaac see those over sized art books you keep hidden in your room. Go with Erica and get a pedicure.” 

“A pedicure, Stiles? Do I seem the type who would get a pedicure?” 

“You’ve never had a pedicure?” Stiles exclaimed. “What have you been doing with your life? When we get back to the hotel, I’m going to massage the fuck out of your feet. I swear it’s the most relaxing thing ever! One time I went with Erica, Lydia, and Allison and afterward I was so chill they convinced me to buy a pair of panties for myself at Victoria’s Secret.” 

Derek’s brain short circuited. “You bought a pair of women’s underwear for yourself?” 

“Yea,” Stiles said pulling Derek along with him as he started moving them back towards the car. “They’re this deep red color with this amazingly soft lace on the leg. I could do without the little white bow on the front. My dick hits it right there when I’m hard and it looks pretty fucking obscene. Like some kind of kinky present.” 

“Stiles, you’re definitely over sharing at this point. You may want to take it down a notch,” Derek said forcing his hand to stay at his side and not adjust his suddenly hard cock. 

Stiles laughed and Derek put his arm around his shoulder again. They caught sight of Aya and she drove them back to the hotel. After a terrifyingly cold shower, Derek walked out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist to find Stiles lounging on his bed holding a bottle of hand lotion. 

Because fuck his life. 

And after sinking into a puddle of contented goo from Stiles’s very attentive hour long foot massage, Derek was sitting with his back against a mountain of pillows. His hands gently caressing Stiles’s feet that were on a pillow on his lap. He was listening to Stiles make pretty distinct sex noises. “Derek, if foot massages don’t become a thing on pack night, I am officially going to call foul and throw you to your wolves.” 

“No!” Derek said a little quicker than he intended. The thought of Stiles’s making his sex noises from anyone else’s touch twisted his gut. 

Stiles gave him a puzzled frown. “Dude, it’s okay. This can just me a you and me thing too. But know that I’m going to shamefully blackmail you into giving me these when the pack’s not around.” 

“As long as it’s quid pro quo,” Derek said gruffly. 

“Of course it’s quid pro quo,” Stiles snorted. “You have gorgeous feet. I know I don’t have a foot fetish, but they’re making me reconsider. I should get you a pair of those leather sandals so you can have another check on the “sex on two legs” application.” Stiles teased him. 

“Sandals are not very practical in the Preserve,” Derek said dryly. 

“But they are perfect for the beach. Which we totally have to do sometime.” Stiles suddenly sat up, almost knocking over the pillow on Derek’s lap that was hiding his half hard cock. “We should take a few days this fall and drive the Pacific Highway…” 

Derek was distracted by the way Stiles unconsciously was biting his lips while he talked. Stiles crawled up until they were shoulder to shoulder and he leaned against the headboard. Derek let him talk, throwing in comments to keep him going every once in a while. He was only half listening, preferring instead to bask in his low key arousal. He tuned in a little more when Stiles suddenly made the jump to golems and cheese burgers. He let his mind wander away again as he relaxed. 

“Would you go shopping with me?” Derek found himself asking once he and Stiles lay down and stared at the ceiling, practically sharing a pillow. “At Victoria Secrets?” 

“Sure, but you totally can’t get anything for the pack. That would scar me for life. And they would totally take advantage of your new found awareness of women’s lingerie to gouge you for gifts. And that doesn’t end well for any of us.” 

Derek laughed a little nervously. He wondered how creepy he would be if he just admitted to Stiles that he wanted to buy him women’s underwear. He thought of Stiles in a lacy scrap of fabric with a little bow that was getting drenched in Stiles’s pre cum and Derek’s saliva as he sucked him through the lace. And played with his hole. Soaking it with lube and spit, getting him ready. Listening to his moans while he reached up and pinched one of his nipples. 

Okay, pull it together. 

“I’ll get the lights,” he said hoarsely. 

“Mmmm,” Stiles said sleepily. His closed his eyes and pushed his magic out. The lights smoothly dimmed out. 

Derek thought his dick would explode. “You’re getting better at that.” 

“Absolutely don’t take this the wrong way, but these last few days have been really good for me. When I’m with the pack I always feel like I have to prove myself, be smarter than everyone else. Beside Lydia. But Lydia sometimes gets too wrapped up in knowing more than anyone else that she loses focus.” Stiles’s words were clear, but very soft. “I’m going to have to take double the adderall tomorrow,” he sighed. “Back on point, I feel like less of a failure because I haven’t solved the hiker thing. I don’t feel good we haven’t caught it, but with all of my friends out of the surrounding towns, I’m not sick over the fact that they would absolutely be next. With some crazy double bind trap that’s going to get one of us killed. Or turned evil, because that’s my life.” 

Derek felt a sick dread in his stomach. “All your friends?” He found himself asking. 

Stiles rolled over so he could look at Derek. “Don’t be an ass about it. You know you’re my anchor.” 

Derek blinked. Not what he expected Stiles to say. 

I mean, Derek absolutely knew that Stiles was his anchor. 

But Derek being Stiles anchor? 

It was like everything he had ever wanted in his life had just been given to him. Derek wanted to reach out his hand and pull Stiles into his arms. He wanted to finally kiss those lips and hold him so close. He wanted to wake up in the morning wrapped up in him and have him be the first person he sees. Every day. And he wanted… 

Derek blinked when Stiles sighed and crawled out of bed. “I’m sorry, Sourwolf. I didn’t mean to lay that on you.” Stiles stood up. “See you in the morning.” 

Derek was frozen, listening to Stiles’s jackrabbit heart beat. His heart sped up to match. He could get up and go to Stiles. Hold him and tell him everything. Possibly end up sharing Stiles’s plush bed. Maybe even naked. 

And Derek could taste those lips and that skin and listen to that voice all day, not hiding his admiration and attraction. 

His love. 

He was ready for this. 

Stiles was perfect and one more day without him was insane. 

_Which is what you’ll be when I come for you again and kill him._

Derek whined as he curled up into a ball. He heard Stiles running back but he was drowning from the misery Kate’s voice could make him feel. He fought back tears and quickly was pulled into a panic attack. On the edge of his consciousness he felt a steady tapping on his back. It was steady and warm and quickly it was all he could focus on. 

  
  


The next day Derek woke feeling as though he had been dowsed in wolfsbane, hit by a train, and dragged through the badlands. Stiles was sitting next to him reading something on his laptop. Derek watched as Stiles’s eyes flickered as he read his screen. The light from the page made his eyes almost glow. 

“Oh, hey,” Stiles said, finally noticing Derek was awake. He leaned over to his bedside table and picked up a small glass of juice. “I know what it’s like to wake up from a panic attack and I know your wolf healing can only do so much. I thought it would be a good time to try out some of those new ingredients.” 

Derek drank the juice with a lifted eyebrow. His head instantly felt better and the weary ache in his body faded. “Thank you,” he said before Stiles actually told him what those ingredients were. There were some things he just didn’t have to know. “What do you want to do?” 

Stiles glanced at his laptop then at Derek. “I thought we could stay around here. Order in, watch movies.” 

“No Alcatraz or Golden Gate Bridge? I thought you wanted to do everything.” 

Stiles smiled and shook his head. “Maybe next time. Although if we have time tomorrow, I’d like to go see Muir Woods.” 

“We can do that,” Derek said stretching out, relieved that Stiles didn’t want to go out. He sat up. “You know it wasn’t you, right?” 

Stiles froze. 

“I’m honored to be your anchor,” Derek looked into Stiles eyes intently. “I thought I was ready for something, but it turns out I wasn’t. It’s not you.” 

“When I felt you,” Stiles said softly his hand absently rubbing over his heart. “I thought I was going to die. I never want to be the reason you hurt like that.” 

Derek put a hand on his arm. “Never.” Inside it was like a fire that had been smoldering before suddenly burst back into an inferno. The idea that Stiles had felt his panic told Derek that their bond had grown well beyond what was customary for a human and his alpha. It could be because Stiles was in training to be his emissary or… 

Or it was because something in Stiles was beginning to recognize Derek as a potential mate. 

As it was, Derek barely made it to the bathroom before his lips curled up into a pleased smile. 

Derek and Stiles ordered room service and watched John Hughes movies. Apparently they both had a ridiculous obsession with cheesy 80’s coming of age romcoms. They drowsed comfortably until the Front Desk informed them their suits had arrived. Derek asked them to bring them up and grabbed his wallet as Stiles started to clean up. Derek handed Stiles a heavy garment bag and started the water for his shower. 

  
  


Stiles was definitely not freaking out. At first he thought his probably very expensive silk shirt was missing a button. Until he realized that both sleeves were missing buttons. And Stiles had searched the garment bag twice and couldn’t find any. He was torn between dread at the thought of looking like a slob in his new suit and hoping no one noticed when Derek politely knocked on the door to his room. 

“Yea, come in, Derek,” Stiles said still in the bathroom. He cringed and walked out to find Derek standing before him looking like someone who was about to walk the red carpet. Stiles’s mouth fell open. 

“I forgot to give you these before,” Derek said walking towards him. Instead of handing anything to Stiles, he grabbed his sleeve. He slipped in a pair of cufflinks and straightened his sleeves. He looked at Stiles, obviously admiring him. 

Stiles felt like everything was in slow motion. He glanced down at the cufflinks on his shirt. They were silver discs with the triskelion enameled in black. Stiles looked over at Derek’s and saw the matching pair against his wrists. “I found them when I was at the house,” Derek said by way of explanation. “I thought they’d look good on you.” 

“I’ll be sure to give them back,” Stiles said in awe of what Derek was sharing. 

Derek smiled and shook his head. “No, they’re yours to keep. Come on, I think Aya’s taking us tonight.” 

  
  


So apparently, there was a red carpet for the Nebulas. Because, of course Derek had won a Nebula. Which, actually was his fourth. Because of course it was. 

However, it was Derek’s first time attending the awards banquet. “It’s easier to hide your identity if there aren’t pictures of you out there.” Derek explained tensely before he grabbed Stiles’s hand tightly. “Don’t let my hand go or else I will rip your throat out…” 

“With your teeth,” Stiles said amused that Derek was so petrified. “Come on, Sourwolf, let’s show them how this is done.” He said as the door opened. He pulled Derek out of the limo and walked him through the various picture stations. Thankfully there were no interviewers. Derek kept a death grip on Stiles’s hand and most of the pictures featured Stiles whispering crazy nonsense in Derek’s ear making the wolf laugh. By the time they got into the hall and seated at their table, Derek was exhausted. 

“There’s a lot more security this year because so many movie stars think they can write now,” one of the women at the table said snidely. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek. 

The woman caught the look and locked eyes on Derek. “Present company excluded, of course.” She said a bit spitefully. 

Derek frowned at her. 

“Of course,” Stiles said tugging on Derek’s arm until his lips were just skimming his ear. “She think’s you’re a movie star,” he explained. 

Derek choked and Stiles handed him his water. Luckily the proceeding began, limiting conversation. 

And if Stiles smirked a bit when Derek stood up to collect his series of the decade award, he really couldn’t be blamed. 

Derek walked to the podium to accept the award. He stepped up to the microphone and locked eyes on Stiles. “I’ve always been too terrified to come to one of these ceremonies. Too scared I’d be called out as a hack by anyone of you incredibly talented people. I’m here tonight with my best friend and anchor, Mieczyslaw. This and everything good in my life is because of you. Thank you.” Derek stepped away from the podium and quickly made it back to the table. Stiles pulled him into a hug. 

“So help me, if you make me cry, I’m going to rip out your throat with my teeth,” Stiles whispered. 

Derek just hugged him tighter. 

  
  


Derek and Stiles held hands all the way from the hall to their hotel. They made up crazy stories about the people they met and the people they shared a table with. Stiles was laughing so hard his sides hurt. As soon as they stepped into their rooms his phone rang. Derek took Stiles free hand and undid the cufflinks as Stiles answered the phone. “Ya, daddio?” 

“Stiles, why is there a picture of you and Derek Hale making out at the Nebulas on the news right now?” His father asked carefully. 

Stiles laughed as he switched hands so that Derek could take off his other cufflink. “Believe me, we weren’t making out. Sourwolf hates people and I was keeping him from wolfing out on them.” _Can I tell my dad?_ He mouthed to Derek. 

Derek nodded, who may at the moment have been unable to deny Stiles anything. 

“Right,” John said, obviously not believing him. “So, I’m to believe that you and Derek Hale just happened to be on the red carpet for a prestigious book award by accident?” 

“No, don’t be insane. Derek is Max Dremal. You know, the guy who writes the Alex Dressler books.” 

John was quiet for a minute. “He writes the Alex Dressler books?” His father said surprised. “What is he doing with Ginny? I swear, if he kills her off, we are going to have words.” 

“What? You’ve read them?” 

“Of course I’ve read them. We have the entire series here at the station break room. We have been known to experience downtime. Now let me talk to him.” Stiles shrugged and handed his phone to Derek before turning and going into his bedroom to change. 

Derek was still on the phone when Stiles wandered into his room and jumped on his bed. He waved his hand and Derek handed him back the phone. 

“…and where is Bill in all of this?” 

“Hey, dad,” Stiles cut in. “It’s me, you can stop fan-girling now.” 

“The Department is not going to believe this when I tell them. We all read those books. You tell him he’s coming to dinner on Monday. I need to know all about this new book coming out next month.” 

Stiles laughed. “He can’t tell you anything, so don’t nag him.” 

“I don’t nag.” John made a sigh. “And it was a good picture of you both. You looked happy. See if you can get me a print.” 

“Yea, dad, I’ll get right on that.” 

“Ask Derek, I’m sure his manager or agent or whatever could get a copy of it. Just ask.” 

“I’ll ask, but I can’t guarantee anything.” 

“Good enough. Are you having a good time?” 

“Dad, it’s been amazing.” 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” 

“Going to Muir Woods. I’m not sure what else. Derek’s has something planned but won’t tell me what it is.” 

“Okay, well. Stay safe,” his dad said. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Love you dad. See you on Monday.” 

“Remember, dinner. Love you too.” 

Stiles disconnected the call and waited for Derek to come out of the bathroom. “My dad wants you to come to dinner on Monday and to get a print of some picture of us that was on the news. I don’t know why; he thought we were making out.” 

Derek lay down next to him. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

“What are we doing tomorrow? And don’t tell me something like skydiving. Because if you’re into that shit, I’m going to have to stay here. Jumping out of a perfectly good airplane is insane.” 

Derek snorted. “How did you come up with skydiving?” 

“My stomachs been in knots since I saw you in your suit. Made me think of how nervous flying makes me.” 

“I think it should worry me more than it does that I’m starting to understand your leaps,” Derek said easily. “No, we are doing Muir Woods in the morning, so wear layers.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“With the number of layers you normally wear, that shouldn’t be a problem.” Derek yawned and stretched out. 

Stiles caught his yawn. “Yea, I should be going to bed now.” 

“Stay. It’s not like this bed isn’t huge.” 

Stiles looked at the bed for a few minutes before crawling under the covers. “Night, Sourwolf.” 

“Night, Stiles.” 


	5. Muir Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Derek takes it upon himself to show Stiles just how ‘with it’ he is. Too bad Stiles wasn’t paying attention.

“It’s beautiful here,” Derek said quietly as he and Stiles walked around the path in Muir Woods. 

Stiles looked around. “If you want, we could totally go Winter Solder. You can shift when people aren’t looking and run around if you want.” 

Derek shook his head, a small smile teasing his lips. “No, Stiles. When I kiss you it’s not going to be because I want people to stop looking at us.” 

“That statement is so out of character I’m starting to think you’re possessed or something,” Stiles laughed. “Did you know these woods were used in the the filming of Jedi?” 

  
  


Derek wouldn’t tell Stiles where he was taking him, although Stiles pestered him the whole way. He held Stiles’s hand until Aya stopped the car and went to open the door. They stepped out into an underground hallway. A pretty woman walked over to meet them. “Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski, welcome to Oracle Park…” 

Before Stiles could freak out, he was shaking hands and getting his picture taken with the entire baseball team. Maddy, their guide, gave them both shirts and hats, but the pitcher laughed when Stiles put his hat on and told him it looked too new. He took off his traded with him. Stiles wished them a good game as Maddy showed them to their seats- large, comfortable seats that Stiles didn’t even know existed. With a smile she motioned for a uniformed waiter to hand Stiles and Derek hot dogs and sodas. The waiter and Maddy almost begged them to call them if they needed anything before disappearing. 

There were a pair of guys sitting next to them who laughed when Maddy left. “Maddy and Devon are sweethearts,” one of them said. “If you really want to make their day, call their boss tomorrow and tell her. They’ll get bonuses.” 

Stiles blinked. 

“Oh!” The other smiled. “When the game starts, ask for a glove. Balls get hit here all the time.” 

“Thanks,” Stiles glanced quickly at Derek. He sort of thought he should recognize them, but he couldn’t place their faces. “This is my first game. What else do I need to know?” 

Derek watched fondly as Stiles charmed the two famous actors. And the musician and his model girlfriend. And that rapper with his entourage. Derek couldn’t tell if Stiles just didn’t know who these people were or if he really could just talk to anyone. And they loved him. The entire section quickly got to know Stiles and very quickly became invested in giving him the best first time experience possible. 

Halfway through the game someone took out their phone and pretty soon everyone was taking selfies. Derek tried to shy away, but Stiles pulled him in. Numbers were quickly exchanged and Stiles and a group of section mates went into the buffet area that had couches and more importantly air conditioning. 

When Derek found him deep in conversation with a trio of supermodels he figured out that, no. Stiles had no idea who he was talking to. They asked him to take pictures with their phones and then they grew quiet as they tweeted, texted, or whatever beautiful people did and Derek had to hide a laugh with a cough. 

Stiles instantly looked up from his phone. He stood up from where he was practically being sat on by the girls and smiled his good byes. 

Derek grabbed his hand and led him to the car. 

“That was amazing!” Stiles laughed as his phone exploded. Instead of taking it out and looking at it, Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm. “So. Did we win? You absolutely can’t tell my dad you took me to a game, with AMAZING seats, and I spent most of it giving relationship advice to a bunch of strangers. Who were all flat out insane! You should have heard some of the shit they were saying. Do you know they all will only drink water because everything else will rot your skin or something? Not that they didn’t have fucking AWESOME skin, but seriously? Nothing? No soda, or lemonade, or coffee? Do you think they’re part of a cult? Were we sitting with some crazy cult?” 

Stiles sat up and looked at Derek alarmed. “This is a Stepford Wife thing, isn’t it? You’ve been brainwashed into being nice to me! I’ve got to call Deaton!” 

Derek glared at Stiles. “You don’t have to call Deaton and this isn’t a Stepford Wife thing. I was being nice to you before we got here, remember?” 

“Maybe this whole summer’s been a set up! Maybe you didn’t even know you were being conditioned to be nice to me.” 

Aya stopped the car and opened their door. Derek just shook his head and walked to the elevator. 

Stiles followed him, his anxiety creating a bitter cloud around him. “Look, you’re being really nice. Like super, amazing nice. And yea, I really like it. A lot. But if there’s a chance this might not be… you, I want to know.” 

Derek flashed him an unfriendly look. 

“No, Sourwolf, listen to me.” The elevator opened and Stiles stepped out. “I don’t know what it’s like to be manipulated into feeling something for someone. But I know I don’t want any part of that.” 

“Why is it so hard to believe I would voluntarily spend time with you?” Derek asked annoyed. 

“Because no one voluntarily spends time with me!” Stiles said defensively. “Scott used to, but given how quickly he threw me aside when Allison and Isaac came into the picture, I think that was more Stockholm Syndrome.” 

“That’s not true, the pack hangs on your every word. The only reason Erica and Boyd left this summer was because you encouraged them to get away from Beacon Hills. And don’t even try to pretend you weren’t the one who sent in Isaac’s work so he could get a scholarship into his art program. And who’s been working with Chris for the past year to give Scott this opportunity to network with all those packs this summer?” 

“To be fair, he still doesn’t have a clue,” Stiles shrugged. “You can’t blame Lydia and Jackson on me though.” 

“Can’t I? Who convinced Lydia to go to Jackson and save him from being a Kamina?” Derek followed Stiles out to their balcony. “I almost fell for the invite to Oregon, but when it came, I had already figured out what you were doing. You were strengthening the wards before school ended, weren’t you? That’s why you weren’t sleeping.” 

Stiles looked over the city. “Last year wasn’t the best. We were all a little frayed. Everyone needed a little reprieve from our normal shit show.” He turned to Derek. “There was this spell in one of the books Deaton was trying to hide from me. I vetted it out on my online committee, then I brought it to the tree.” 

Derek frowned sharply. 

“Okay, you can’t tell anyone and I swear I’m not nuts.” Stiles said quickly, looking uncomfortable. “My Dad, hell, Scott doesn’t even know this. You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone. Not even Deaton.” 

Derek nodded. 

“The nemeton and I have this way of communicating. Not words, because I’m not hearing voices or anything like that. It’s memories and feelings and I don’t even know how to explain it, but it’s like I’ve lived this whole life as a tree and am just remembering bits of it. It used to freak me out. Even now, when I go by myself and sit with the tree, she reaches out to me and I get pulled in. I’ve lost days to her.” Stiles shivered. 

“Is it safe for you?” 

“She doesn’t mean to pull me in,” Stiles said thoughtfully. “She’s just really excited to have someone who can hear her. She was lonely.” 

Derek gently took Stiles by the shoulder and led him back to his room. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed. He patted the bed next to him. “Stiles. Even a tree is clamoring for your attention. Believe me when I tell you I am here of my own free will and there is nowhere I would rather be than here with you.” 

Stiles slowly walked to the bed and climbed on. They sat with their shoulders touching for a while before Stiles took a breath. “How did you know my name? At the award ceremony. You called me by my real name.” He really wanted to ask Derek about the whole ‘best friend’ and ‘anchor’ part of his speech, but he wasn’t sure how he’d react when Derek blew it off as a figure of speech. Asking about his name was safer. 

“I’ve always known your real name. You probably don’t remember this, but your mom used to be good friends with mine. When I was little, I couldn’t say your name so your mom told me I could call you Mischief.” 

“No one’s called me that,” Stiles’s voice was a little thick. “Or my name for a while now.” 

Derek put his arm around Stiles and Stiles sagged against him. 

It was quiet for a time before Derek finally spoke. “My mom had these eyebrows. You guys joke about mine, but hers were amazing. She could have Laura and I cowering with one arch. Cora would hide. I remember one time…” Derek voice was thoughtful as he spoke. 

Stiles listened to Derek and his heart ached for what they both lost. He reached out and took Derek’s hand. Derek intertwined their fingers and continued his story. 

  
  


“…so yea, my dream vacation would be the Canadian Rockies,” Stiles was saying as Derek drove them back to Beacon Hills. It felt a little unreal to be heading back. Stiles had been out of sorts for the first hour of the drive, twitching and bouncing his leg, until Derek reached out and took his hand. Stiles calmed down instantly. “What about you?” Stiles asked curiously. 

“The mountains would be nice,” Derek answered. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I didn’t ask if you liked my dream vacation, I asked you what yours would be.” 

_Any place with you,_ Derek thought. “I like the idea of being able to run. Banff is known for welcoming vacationers like us.” 

Stiles looked confused. 

“A werewolf and a spark,” Derek clarified. “There’s a werewolf conclave that happens there every year. My family used to go.” 

“There are werewolf conclaves? And you didn’t tell us?” 

Derek blushed. “It’s not really a big deal. Mostly it’s just a weeklong meet and greet. Laura and I hated them because they were just a stupid excuse to hook up with someone from another pack.” 

“How is it that this is the first time I’m hearing about this? We are definitely going this year!” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “That is a terrible idea. Can you imagine what would happen if someone get between Scott, Isaac, and Allison? Or Boyd and Erica? And don’t even get me started on Jackson and Lydia,” he huffed. 

“But what about you and me?” Stiles objected. “We could find you someone! Seriously, Derek, we might find your mate at one of these things.” 

The steering wheel creaked under Derek’s fist. 

“Der, just think about it.” Stiles said with excitement. “Maybe you need a good hook up. Work out some of your tension.” 

This was not a conversation he wanted to have with Stiles. Now or ever. “What about you?” He said angrily. “You think whoring yourself out for a week will help you forget about Lydia?” 

Stiles flinched back as though slapped. He let go of Derek’s hand and turned to stare at the windshield. “I just want you to be happy.” He said quietly. “I want you to have the wife and the 2.4 kids and the dog. You would make a great dad and husband and that’s what I want for you.” 

All the anger evaporated out of Derek. “No dog,” he said releasing his death grip on the steering wheel. “The pack would spoil her relentlessly.” 

“Her?” Stiles echoed, turning to him. 

Derek looked out his window before glancing at Stiles. “No dog,” he repeated. 

“You’ve already picked out a name for her, haven’t you?” Stiles asked with a grin. “Have you started looking for her?” 

“Maybe.” 

“We should stop at the shelter in Diego Mills before we hit Beacon. Just to see.” 

“We aren’t getting a dog today,” Derek said sternly. 

“We don’t actually need to get a dog today. We should just see who’s available. I’ve always wanted a dog!” 

Derek knew. After an unfortunate scramble with witches and a truth spell, Derek and Stiles had hid out from the pack together in the loft. Derek hadn’t been heartless enough to literally throw Stiles to the wolves which meant he listened to Stiles’s embarrassed and strangely engrossing thought process for a weekend. Derek remembered how so many things about Stiles started making sense after that weekend. 

“You’d have to call your dad and tell him we’ll be late,” Derek said giving up. They could get a dog. The house was completed. A quick call from the builders confirmed they were ready for the final walk through. Derek had called Lydia and sent her the plans to the house and the pictures. As Stiles suggested, she was delighted. Derek swore her to secrecy and was pretty sure he’d be ready to show the house to Stiles by the end of the week. 

“Yes!” Stiles said pulling out his phone. He frowned. “I forgot my phone was off.” He turned on his phone and it exploded in a mess of notifications. 

Derek glanced over, slightly concerned. 

Stiles blinked at his phone. “I think everyone I know texted me in the past few hours,” he said lightly. He started reading his texts, confusion apparent on his face. 

After several long minutes, Derek looked over. “Everything okay over there?” 

“Yea,” Stiles said distracted. “I guess there was a guy at the game who looked like me. He must have partied with a bunch of celebrities cause he’s all over social media.” His thumb skated over his phone. “Holy shit! That’s me! Jesus, Derek, did you know who we were sitting with?!” 

This was just as good as he imagined it. “Yep.” 

“And it didn’t occur to you to clue me in?” Stiles exclaimed. “Oh my god! I was giving relationship advice to Super Models. Derek! Super Models!” 

“Did you miss that we sat next to Captain America and the Flash?” He said with a smile. 

Stiles paled and turned to his phone frantically. After a few minutes Stiles slowly put down his phone. Derek could see the thoughts turning in Stiles’s head. Finally Stiles sat back. “So. Are you thinking of a pittie or a German Shepard? Because, seriously, there is no way we’re going to get a frou-frou dog.” 

Derek laughed. 


	6. Back to BH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love dinner with Dad? Or when Lydia helps move things along?

Stiles was pretty sure his dad was going to drive him crazy. He had been giving Stiles the side eye since he returned home from his shift. It made dinner almost unbearably awkward. “… amazing food, and for god’s sake, what is it?” Stiles finally exploded. 

A quick glance to Derek confirmed that while Derek may not know exactly what was wrong with John, he had a suspicion. 

John sighed and took a long sip of his drink. He looked at Derek piercingly. “I know my son’s legal and I am trusting you not to take advantage of his age.” 

Stiles stared at his dad, confused. Derek looked miserable. 

John turned to his son. “I love you and I trust you to know your mind.” His eyes flickered to Derek. “But if you ever hurt him, I will make your life difficult.” He nodded his head and stiffly walked into the living room, obviously embarrassed. “And use protection.” 

Stiles looked at Derek confused. Derek blushed. 

“Does my dad think we’re having sex?” Stiles whispered. He roared with laugher and fell out of his chair. Derek’s insides twisted when he watched the tears flow down Stiles’s flushed face. “He thinks we’re together?” He said gasping for air. 

If Derek didn’t know how oblivious Stiles was he would have taken offense. “Come on. Let’s do the dishes before you start teasing your dad.” He said dryly. 

  
  


The door swung open as soon as Stiles knocked. Stiles shrugged and walked into the loft. “Hey, Sourwolf, apparently, Lydia is missing pack night, so she sent me a box.” Stiles said carrying his backpack and a large box into the dinning room. 

Derek walked out of the kitchen drying a dish, dressed in those soft blue jeans that looked so comfy and did amazing things to his ass and a well worn white tee shirt. “A box? That Italian place on the Square just called to confirm they were delivering dinner.” 

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, alarmed. “What’s in the box?” 

Derek’s phone alerted them the delivery man was there. 

“I’ll get the food,” Derek said going to the door. “Wait for me.” 

“I don’t think she’d try to kill us,” Stiles called going into the kitchen to get a knife. By the time Derek came back with the food, Stiles had cut into the box and pulled out a small cooler with a small box of truffles, two bottles of wine, and a chocolate cake. And a blu-ray copy of The Notebook. 

Derek stopped and stared at the contents of the box. 

“If you tell me there’s pasta Bolognese in there, I am dusting off my 10 year plan and marrying that woman.” 

By now, Derek was well aware that Stiles was a complete idiot. But he was Derek’s complete idiot and he knew him well. “The Notebook isn’t something we should rush into. I say we start with Rogue One and work our way in.” 

Derek only smirked a little when Lydia faded from Stiles’s memory. 

  
  


Halfway through Rogue One Stiles sat up, knocking Derek’s arm off his shoulder. Derek was instantly alert, keyed into Stiles’s racing heartbeat. “Stiles?” 

Stiles stood up and started pacing. 

Derek paused the movie and watched as Stiles’s face grew thoughtful. “Everything okay?” 

“Yea,” Stiles waved vaguely. “I need to go check on something.” 

“Why don’t I make some coffee and you tell me what you’re thinking?” Derek countered. 

Stiles looked at him blankly. 

Derek went to the kitchen and started the coffee, knowing Stiles would follow him. 

“So, you know how my dad thinks we’re sleeping together?” 

Derek wondering if he had any wolfsbane laced alcohol anywhere. “Yea.” 

“What if what those hikers don’t have amnesia, they just don’t want to admit they got lucky?” 

It took Derek a minute. “Sex demon?” 

Stiles nodded, then turned and started pacing the kitchen. He pulled on his hair as he turned the idea over in his mind. “Of the three I talked to, Nick, the guy living at home with his parents acted weird. Thinking back on it, he kind of sounded like a guy who had just gotten laid for the first time but was sworn to secrecy. The other two definitely had something to hide, which would make perfect sense since they were in committed relationships. Each disappearance happened around the same time as a heavy rain, which would explain why you could only smell traces of something. So, it could fit. It could be an older demon who’s been here a while but has gotten greedy. Or because or the new wards, he or she can’t get out to hunt like they normally do.” 

“Makes sense. How do we stop it?” 

“Easy. I lure it out and talk to it.” 

Derek almost dropped the cups he was pulling out of the cupboard. “No. I’ll do it.” 

Stiles shook his head. “No, that wouldn’t work. It has to be me. I’ll keep the tracker on my phone on so you can keep tabs on me and…” 

“Why does it have to be you?” Derek growled. 

“The four hikers were a little less than overwhelming in the physical department like yourself,” Stiles said waving to Derek’s everything. “And whatever it is might be more interested in someone less… godlike.” 

“Godlike?” Derek snorted. 

“You know what I’m talking about. Most of the town wants to worship at that temple.” 

“Why is it that you always go down the road of sexual harassment when you want something you know I’m going to say no to?” 

“Sexual harassment? Oh my god, are you woke?” Stiles demanded. 

Derek raised an eyebrow, refusing to be sidetracked. “Okay, we’ve narrowed whatever this thing is to a siren or some kind of sex demon. If that’s the case, we approach them as Alpha and Emissary and negotiate for them to leave this territory.” 

“No offense, but I really don’t think they’ll come anywhere near us together. They might come near me if I go alone.” 

“You’re not going alone.” 

“How many times have you gone out there to look for them? If they were in the mood to talk to you, you would have found them by now. I’m like cat nip for demons. I’ll go out there, have a quick talk with whatever it is and call you for back up if I need it.” 

“That’s a terrible idea.” 

“That’s our best option for stopping this.” 

“I’m not going to let you get within 10 feet of a sex demon by yourself.” 

Stiles’s face blanked and Derek knew instantly that he said exactly the wrong thing. “I mean…” 

“No,” Stiles said shaking his head and turning to go back into the living room. “I get it. Squishy human. Ha.” Stiles quickly grabbed his hoodie and shoved his feet into his sneakers. “I should get going. Work tomorrow.” 

“Stiles…” 

“No, really. I get it. Now, if you let me, I think I’ll go home now.” Stiles said evenly making his way to the door without a backward glance. 

“Wait!” 

The door quietly closed before Derek had a chance to leave the kitchen. 


	7. Breaking Up With Your Non-Boyfriend Is The Opposite of Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting with Stiles sucks. Because of course he’ll get into trouble.

Things between Stiles and Derek were tense. Almost pre-summer tense. Derek still made Stiles’s lunch every day, but every time he suggested getting together after work, Stiles made some vague excuse. 

It was driving Derek mad. 

Derek had gotten used to being with Stiles every day; gotten used to his scent, his voice, his humor. Now the lack of it created a hole in his life that made everything seem dull and uninteresting. He spent his lonely hours getting the house ready. Having long conversations with Lydia and Isaac, getting the color scheme and furniture just perfect. On one of his more desperate afternoons, after Stiles ghosted him, he had a long conversation with Deaton about plants for the landscaping. 

Finally admitting defeat, Derek rose from another sleepless night and mixed up a batch of Laura’s special morning glory muffins (utterly delicious, but with two servings of vegetables) and brought them to the station. He brought them to John’s office with a fresh thermos of coffee. 

John looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I take it from Stiles’s moping that you two got into a fight,” he said motioning to the chair in front of his desk. 

Derek sat down with a sigh. “I just want to keep him safe.” 

John took a bite of a muffin and hummed his appreciation. “You tried to order him not to do something, didn’t you?” 

Derek nodded miserably. 

“In all the time you’ve known him, has that ever worked?” 

Derek shook his head. 

John smiled. “He gets his stubbornness from Claudia. I’ll at least listen to reason. She’d…”John shook his head and popped the rest of the muffin in his mouth. “Look, my son’s always going to do what he thinks is right. No matter what to cost to himself is. The only thing we can do is teach him how to protect himself and make sure he knows how important he is to us. Let him know that even if he can’t see his own worth, he’s invaluable to us.” John smiled. “Isn’t that what that big fancy house you’ve been building is all about?” 

Derek sat up, surprised. 

John laughed. “I’m the sheriff of a small town. Of course I know when a mansion is being built just out of town.” 

“Stiles doesn’t know, does he?” 

“No,” John snorted. “We figured you wanted to surprise him. I take it we’re right?” 

Derek blushed. “I love him.” 

John’s face grew serious. “I know.” 

“I haven’t said anything because I want him to be able to go away to college and see what life is away from here…” 

“We both know he won’t leave for long. Even if he gets into Quanitco, he’ll be back. He’s attached to Beacon Hills. To you.” 

Derek didn’t know what to say. 

“I met Claudia when she was 15. She told me in our first conversation she was going to marry me. I have no doubt that somewhere in Stiles’s brain he’s already picked out names for your children.” John opened up the thermos and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a deep breath. “I know you two have had a rocky start, but he loves you. He loves you with everything inside of him and he’ll do anything to protect you. The trick is let him know that when he puts himself at risk, he’s also putting you at risk; that if anything happens to him, you’ll be hurt just as much. He’ll be less enthusiastic about taking chances with his life, if he knows that.” 

Derek’s heart raced as he listened to John. At first he thought it was because of what John was saying, but when the air escaped his lungs he knew better. 

Apparently, his wolf had already started bonding with Stiles. And he was in trouble. 

  
  


Stiles shoved the incubus away from him and rolled to get away. The incubus laughed and grabbed Stiles by the hair and pulled him closer. Stiles kicked him as hard as he could. The hold on his hair loosened and Stiles scrambled to get to his feet. The demon latched onto Stiles’s forearm in it’s claws. “You are a lot sweeter than I imagined you to be,” the demon pulled Stiles closer and smelled him. 

“You’re pretty much the dick rapist I pictured you to be,” Stiles panted, struggling to get free. 

“You are untouched, aren’t you?” The demon smiled. “Not even kissed.” 

“I fucking hate you,” Stiles informed him. “And if you kill me, I’m going haunt your ass.” 

The demon licked Stiles’s neck. “You’ll change your mind soon,” he purred. He sucked on Stiles’s neck and moaned in contentment. He pushed Stiles on the ground and pressed his body against him. 

Stiles fisted his hands and tried to disassociate himself from the lust that welled up in him from the venom in the incubus’s saliva. “No, I’m a master at holding a grudge,” Stiles twisted and grabbed some dirt and threw it in the incubus’s eyes. The incubus recoiled back and Stiles crawled out from under him. The incubus snarled but Stiles kicked him as hard as he could in the face. 

Stiles ran, grabbing his phone and swore when he saw that it was dead. A sick dread fought against his overwhelming lust as he dodged trees. A part of him wanted to stop and let the incubus have his way with him. He felt like his mind was melting from the heat burning inside of him. 

Suddenly he heard a loud howl nearby. “Derek!” He shouted. 

Then Stiles was smashed face first against a tree, the incubus thrusting against his ass. “A werewolf isn’t going to care about one insignificant human getting fucked against a tree,” the incubus teased, sucking on Stiles’s neck. “He might even enjoy the show.” 

Stiles clawed at the tree until his fingers were bloody, trying to distance himself from the need to thrust back against the hardness that was pressing against his ass. “Get the fuck off me,” he hissed. 

“You’re strong, my little virgin,” the incubus laughed. “I’m going to like deflowering you.” He reached around and grabbed Stiles through he jeans. 

Stiles sobbed in relief when the incubus was torn off him. He crumbled to the ground and watched as Derek in his full wolf form sunk his teeth into the incubus’s throat and jerked his head, breaking the demon’s neck. He released the demon and brought his claws out and ripped off it’s head. 

Stiles’s eyes widened as Derek flowed into his beta form, towering over him. Derek sniffed his neck and growled. Stiles shuddered with arousal he moaned softly at the feel of Derek’s hot breath on his very sensitive neck. 

Derek leaned back and howled loudly before grabbing Stiles tightly in his arms and taking off deeper into the Preserve. 

Stiles was terrified. The fear of Derek feeling his ill advised boner made his already rapidly beating heart feel as thought it was going to burst. The incubus must have slobbered on him more than he realized. 

“Holy Fuck!” Stiles shouted as Derek dropped him in the middle of the river that ran through the heart of the Preserve drenching him in cool water. Derek cradled his head and ran the current over his neck washing off the saliva and scent of the Incubus. 

“Easy,” Derek said as he transformed. 

Naked. 

_How is this my life?_ Stiles thought. “You’re getting a lot better at that,” Stiles breathed as he took in Derek’s muscular chest and arms. 

“We may need to work on your negotiation tactics.” 

“He was more of a demon of action than a talker,” Stiles gasped. 

“Clearly,” Derek said rolling his eyes. “How do you feel?” 

“Like I’m mainlining E.” Stiles said before he could stop himself. “You should take off, I definitely need me time.” He expected Derek to drop him, but Derek’s arms tightened around him. 

“I’m not leaving,” Derek growled against Stiles’s neck. “You’re an easy target for any thing right now.” 

Stiles rocked against Derek and moaned. “Dude, you can’t do that. Not right now.” 

Derek’s hold on Stiles loosened. “I’m sorry.” 

Stiles turned around and put his arms around Derek. “No. Derek. Fuck. I want to climb you like a jungle gym.” Stiles leaned into Derek. 

Derek made a pained sound. “Consent, Stiles. With that venom in you, you can’t give informed consent.” 

Stiles looked at Derek incredulously. “Consent? You want my consent?! You’ve had my very enthusiastic consent since we’ve met. Hell, _my dad_ thinks we’re sleeping together.” 

Derek looked horrified. “Do not talk to me about your father while you’re rubbing against me.” 

“It’s totally your fault,” Stiles panted. “Even without the incubus venom I’d chip through icebergs with my dick to get this close to you naked.” 

Derek closed his eyes and groaned. “You’re an idiot.” 

Stiles leaned forward and put his lips on Derek’s neck. “Please, Derek.” 

Derek turned Stiles so that his back was against Derek’s naked chest. “Tell me all that when you’re not hopped up on venom.” Derek took hold of Stiles’s arms and moved his hands to his cock. 

Stiles moaned and quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. “God, this water feels amazing,” he hissed as he stroked himself. “Talk to me.” 

“You want me to talk to you?” Derek’s voice was incredulous. “What do you want me to say?” 

Stiles chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I could get off on you reciting the Gettysburg Address right now just knowing that you were talking to me. Because you know, feelings and stuff. Anyways. Can we get to the part where you start talking. Because I really…” 

Derek paused in his internal freak out loop to lean forward and scent Stiles’s neck. He pressed his nose against Stiles’s neck then dragged his lips up. He could just catch the scent of Stiles arousal over the smell of the water. The heady scent made his mouth water. 

Stiles moaned. “Please.” 

Derek swallowed. “Do you want me to tell you how much I want to wrap my hand around your cock and pump until you’re fucking yourself in my fist?” 

Stiles whimpered. 

“I bet you’d feel amazing in my hand. Hot. Hard.” Derek allowed himself to lean forward and press his nose against Stiles’s neck again. 

“Fuck,” Stiles moaned as he bucked against Derek. 

Derek stepped back slightly, putting some space between Stiles’s ass and his very hard cock. “Have you ever let someone touch you?” Derek purred. “Let them wrap their hands around you and drive you crazy until you can’t think, you can’t breath, you just want to cum?” 

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, leaning back against Derek. 

Derek’s eyes were glued to Stiles’s hand quickly stroking his cock. “That’s it, Stiles.” He breathed. “Flick your thumb over the head. Yea.” 

Stiles followed Derek’s instructions and moaned. His body tensed and his heartbeat shuttered. 

“Slow down, Stiles,” Derek’s lips ghosted against his neck. “Edge yourself a little. Don’t let yourself cum.” 

Stiles panted. “Please. I need…” 

“Jut listen to my voice,” Derek breathed into Stiles’s ear, making the younger man shudder. “Fuck. Like that. Jesus, you’re beautiful.” 

Stiles moaned loudly. “Derek…” 

“Do you every imagine that it’s someone else’s hand on your cock, Stiles?” Derek rumbled. “Do you ever wish it was someone else touching you like this.” 

“Yes,” Stiles gasped. 

“Who’s hand is it?” Derek whispered, lightly licking Stiles’s neck, replacing the incubus’s scent with his own. “Whose hand do you imagine fucking into?” 

“Yours,” Stiles’s voice broke. “Always yours. Only yours.” 

“Cum for me Stiles,” he growled. 

Stiles’s body tensed and his cum was quickly washed away in the current. Stiles sagged against Derek, his cock still hard. “Derek.” He tried to turn his body. 

Derek forced him to stay facing the current. “The water feels almost too good, doesn’t it?” Derek chuckled. “Imagine if that was my mouth on you.” 

Stiles moaned. He started moving his hands back to his dick, but Derek took hold of his arms, preventing him from grabbing his cock again. 

“God, I bet you taste amazing,” Derek whispered into Stiles ear, his lips barely touching Stiles’s ear. “I’d love to get my mouth on you. Can you picture it? Me, on my knees sucking you off?” 

Stiles brain short circuited as he pictured exactly that. 

“My mouth is watering just thinking about how good you’ll taste. You’d be so well behaved but I’ll put your hands in my hair and suck you until you’re fucking yourself down my throat. Just so you know,” Derek’s voice was sinfully playful. “I don’t have a gag reflex.” 

“Derek!” Stiles moaned. He panted as Derek pulled him tight against him. Derek’s thumbs found Stiles’s hard nipples through his wet tee shirt and teased them with the edge of his nail. Stiles shuddered. 

“You’re okay,” Derek soothed. 

“I need to touch you,” Stiles almost sobbed. 

Derek angled his body away but allowed Stiles to turn his arms. Stiles started kissing Derek’s neck as he rubbed against Derek’s bare leg. Derek’s arms tightened as Stiles’s kisses became bites. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Derek growled. “No, Stiles. You’re so hopped up on venom you’d let my wolf fuck you.” 

Stiles moaned loudly. “Yes.” 

Derek pushed Stiles away slightly so he could see Stiles’s face. 

“I think about it,” Stiles said breathlessly. “Having you fuck me. Filling me with your cum. Until I’m sloppy.” 

Derek’s arms were iron bars around Stiles. “Christ,” Derek swore. “You would let me take you, wouldn’t you?” 

“Please,” came Stiles’s choked answer. 

“I think about you all the time. I think about us. I think about leaning over one day and kissing you. Slowly. Memorizing the taste of you. If you’d let me,” Derek whispered. “I’d strip you of all your clothes and I’d kiss you. Taste your skin. Everywhere. I want to lick and bite you so that everyone knows you’re mine. I would mingle our scents until they blended together. No one would be able to tell us apart and you’d be so sensitive to my touch that you’d be begging me to touch your cock. Then, I’d lick your hole until it’s sloppy and loose and you’re begging to cum. I’d fuck you slowly with my fingers. I’d open you up until you can’t form words anymore. Then I’d fuck into you. Slowly. So slowly until you’re sobbing for it. Then I’d pound into you until you’re just about to come. Then I’d slow down. Keep you right at the edge. And when your cock is dripping, I’m going to shove my dick in you and knot you. I’m going to keep moving until you cum so much it hurts. When you’re sore and panting, I’m going to take your pain through my dick.” 

Stiles came again and sobbed against Derek’s neck. 

Derek loosened his hold on Stiles and held him carefully for a few minutes. “Are you okay?” 

Stiles nodded quietly. 

“Are you ready to get out of the water?” 

Stiles nodded again. 

Derek slowly carried Stiles to the grassy bank. He placed Stiles on the grass and looked at his face. 

Stiles’s eyes were closed. 

“Stiles?” 

“Kiss me,” Stiles whispered. “Please.” He opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Derek. “I just need to know you’re here too.” 

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles on the lips. Stiles’s slightly chapped lips opened and Derek delicately tasted Stiles, moaning softly as the tip of Stiles’s tongue touched his. Their kiss quickly grew heated as Stiles’s taste imprinted itself on Derek’s consciousness. They moved together, completely unaware of the warm wind swirling around them through the clearing. A flash of lightning hit nearby and Stiles sank into darkness. 


	8. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what was the appropriate thank you gift for the werewolf who talked you through the most mindblowing orgasms you’ve ever had?

Stiles woke up in a crazy comfortable bed and stared at the white ceiling. For a second he felt the aches and pains in his body and felt oddly satisfied until he remembered what had happened the night before. He bolted out of bed and almost tripped on the sheet before he caught himself. He forced himself to take a breath and look around the room. 

The room was painted with a drab coat of primer. There was a cheap, beat up dresser against one wall and thick dusty, gray curtains blocked the windows. There was a neatly folded pile of clothes on top of the dresser. Stiles walked over and quickly shimmied them on. Stiles surveyed the room once more and felt an uncomfortable tug in his heart. It all seems so… sad. He shook his head and quickly made the bed. Stiles tip toed out the partially open door to the rest of the loft. 

Stiles was halfway down the stairs when he caught sight of Derek flipping pancakes in the kitchen. Derek turned to him with a worried half frown. “How do you feel?” 

Stiles cringed. “Fine.” At Derek’s increasingly shuttered expression, Stiles flashed a nervous smile. “Good, actually. I feel really good. I really appreciate…” 

“I made pancakes.” Derek announced cutting him off. 

Stiles blinked then finished walking down the stairs. “Uh, thanks. I love pancakes.” 

Derek flipped the pancakes onto a plate and put it on the kitchen table that was set for two. Stiles stood awkwardly by the table until Derek motioned him to sit down. Derek took a plate of bacon out of the oven and put it on the table. “I have orange juice or a green drink. Or water. What do you want?” 

“Juice would be great,” Stiles said looking at the fresh cut fruit and the jug of real maple syrup on the table. There were even cloth napkins under his fork. “This looks amazing.” 

Derek brought over two glasses of juice and sat down. He looked as though he was going to say something, but the shook his head and picked up his fork. 

Stiles moaned as the taste of the pancakes hit his taste buds. “These are the best pancakes I’ve ever had,” he said eagerly eating more. 

Derek looked vaguely pleased. “My dad used to make these for us on the weekends.” Derek’s voice lacked the heavy sadness that was usually present when he mentioned his family. 

Stiles snagged a piece of bacon with his fingers. “I can’t believe Isaac’s been holding back about these. If you feed these to Scott, he’d bare his neck in submission in a hot minute.” 

“They’re pancakes, Stiles.” 

“They’re really, really good pancakes.” Stiles countered with a bright smile. 

Derek froze for a minute, his eyes wide as he looked at Stiles. 

Stiles took another bit of his bacon. “What?” 

Derek quickly looked away. 

“Say it, Sourwolf. You know I’m going to whine until you just say whatever you were thinking, so just save yourself the grief,” Stiles laughed. 

Derek turned to him, his expression an odd combination of guarded optimism and his normal blankness. “I was thinking you’re beautiful.” 

Stiles froze. “You think I’m beautiful?” Stiles asked slowly. 

Derek flushed and but refused to look away. 

Stiles blinked. “I thought you were just saying that. I’m…” Stiles rolled his eyes with a self depreciating laugh. 

“You’re beautiful,” Derek said firmly before turning to his food and starting his breakfast. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Then you’re not angry about…” Stiles’s brain was definitely not firing on all cylinders. 

“Oh, I’m angry about last night. You shouldn’t have tried to face whatever that was by yourself.” 

Stiles looked at him in comical disbelief. “That’s what you’re angry about? Not about…” 

Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles. 

Stiles flushed and turned back to his pancakes. After several quiet moments Stiles groaned and put his fork down and turned to Derek. “I can’t believe how filthy your mouth is.” 

Derek smirked. “You should feel how filthy my mouth can be.” 

Stiles’s eyes widened. “You’re just saying that.” 

Derek smirked deepened as he grabbed his bowl of fruit. 

“All kidding aside. I’m a boy with hormones. You can’t just say shit like that to me.” 

“I can smell those hormones,” Derek said nonchalantly as he ate a piece of honeydew. 

Stiles hardened as he watched Derek’s mouth. “When did you become a tease?” 

“How do you know I’m teasing?” 

“Okay, who are you and where the hell is Sourwolf?” 

“I’m still me, Stiles.” He ate quietly for a few minutes. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something with me.” 

“Like a date?” Stiles asked. 

Derek looked at him. “No. Not like a date. As a date. I want to take you out to dinner, then to the movies with the intention of giving you a good night kiss on your front porch at the end of the night.” 

“Are you shitting me?” 

Derek raised his eyebrow. “I’ve been asking you out all summer.” 

“No you…” Stiles denied, replaying his interactions with Derek over the summer. He felt confident he was right until he had a stray thought about how nice Derek’s hands were. And that lead him to wondering how warm and comfortable Derek’s hands would feel in his. 

And even as he chomped on a piece of bacon, he reflected how odd that thought was. 

And that was the exact moment Stiles realized he knew exactly how Derek’s hands felt in his. 

Derek watched as the smug cluelessness faded from Stiles’s face, and couldn’t help but wish he had thought to get this on video. “Movies?” He asked again. 

Stiles quickly looked away. “Um. Sure. I’d like that.” 

“You don’t sound too sure.” 

“I’m trying to decide if this is a hallucination or a very good dream. Right now, I’m going with dream.” 

Derek laughed. “Finish up. I want to take you somewhere.” 

“You want to start our date now?” Stiles asked panicked. He hasn’t even brushed his teeth yet. 

“Don’t worry, Stiles. We have all day. Finish your breakfast and then you can take a shower. Although, to be fair, I’ve seen you covered in mud and thought you were beautiful.” 

Stiles blinked. “Well, you know people pay a lot of money for mud spa treatments.” 

“I don’t think any of that mud had therapeutic properties.” 

“Hey, you never know. It could be the trigger for my cosmic accident that makes me a superhero.” 

  
  


It took Stiles a half an hour to get ready for his date with Derek Hale. Hit with a sudden bout of insecurity, he looked around Derek’s loft for something to wear and was oddly charmed when Derek walked over with a neat pile of clothes. Derek’s eyes flickered down his towel clad body for a second before he stepped away. 

Stiles’s body hummed with arousal, but he was curious as to where Derek wanted to take him. He slipped on Derek’s jeans and the soft tee shirt and met Derek at the foot of the stairs. He didn’t need to be a wolf to see Derek’s obvious preening. 

Just as Derek opened the door, Stiles’s phone rang. Stiles’s bit his lip and was tempted to ignore it, but how often did Scott really call? “Yea, Scotty.” 

“So, hypothetically, say I find out that Kate and Gerard are not only still alive, but on their way to Beacon Hills. Would you be upset?” 

  
  


Derek and Stiles were in John’s office at the station in record time. Parrish was standing unobtrusively in the corner while Stiles and his father considered their plan of action. Seeing father and son work together was engrossing as always for the hell hound. 

It didn’t surprise Parrish that John easily deferred to his son’s judgement. Stiles was many things, but the one Parrish admired most was his ability to see all the angles and scenarios with a calculating eye. He had predicted the Argents‘ return and had spent more time than John or Derek realized getting ready for the confrontation. 

“Okay, then Derek and I will run around checking the wards. Dad, you and Parrish call in the neighboring departments and run speed traps on the road going into Beacon Hills,” Stiles said not taking his eyes off the map. 

“I should stay with Parrish,” Derek said quietly. “You and your dad can check on the wards.” 

Stiles glanced at Derek for a minute. “Hey, dad, Parrish, can you give Derek and I some time?” 

“Yea,” Parrish said making his way to the door. John put his hand on Stiles shoulder and said “Go easy on him, son,” before walking out the door. 

Derek studied the floor underneath him. This is it. The minute Stiles figures out how messed up he is and leaves him. Derek couldn’t breath. 

Stiles eyed him for a few minutes before he sat next to Derek and rubbed their shoulders together. “So, confession time. I am maybe one hair’s breath of thinking that you want to ditch me and go be with Kate. That you still…. I don’t know, maybe love her still. Just a little?” 

Derek turned to him, his eyes disbelieving. 

“Okay,” Stiles said breathing slightly easier. “The next is that this summer has been a huge set up and you are actually playing an elaborate prank on me and this is ruining your timeline for the big reveal where you stomp my heart to bits.” 

Derek now turned his body in Stiles’s direction. His eyebrows were high on his forehead. 

“That’s good,” Stiles said taking another breath. “Then what about the one where you were grossed out from kissing me yesterday and you would rather sacrifice your life then having to admit it.” 

“I asked you out after I kissed you,” Derek pointed out. 

Stiles stared at him. “Yea, I know. The timeline doesn’t quite work on that one. Pity date? Moving on to the…” 

“Why don’t you let me try?” Derek said cautiously. “I’m crazy in love with you and I don’t want that piece of garbage, Kate Argent or her trash father anywhere near you. She’ll come after me. I would rather you or your dad not be part of that.” 

Stiles looked at him in shock for a moment. “You love me?” 

“It’s too soon. I shouldn’t have said anything. Look. I just want…” 

“You love me.” Stiles said again. It wasn’t even a question this time. 

“You’re more than my anchor. You’re my mate. It would kill me if you were hurt. I can’t risk you with the Argents so close by.” 

“Okay, first of all, you’re going to have to tell me all of that when this is over. Preferably in bed when we don’t have anywhere to be for a few days. Maybe a week. It depends if you have Amazon Prime and we can get same day delivery. Because I’m going to spoil the hell out of you, Derek Hale. 

“But getting back on point. The wards I put up around Beacon Hills won’t let them get within 10 miles of the barrier. I’m a teenaged boy with documented anxiety issues. I know how to make someone feel uncomfortable.” 

Derek was impressed. The thought of Stiles doing something so… visceral was kind of hot. Empathetic and twisted. Derek loved it. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? 

“… so literally, the safest place I could be is with you walking the perimeter. Well, technically, the safest place would be with the Nemeton. She’s pissed that they got away before and she’s been after me like a mother wanting grandchildren.” 

“The tree… WHAT?” 

“Dude, she’s watched you masturbate more times than my dick can handle. I swear to god, I only made it 2 hours before I was cumming dry. And I’m pretty sure I gave my dad a show of my fellatio technique one night when I got carried away with some ice cream. Come on, let’s go check the wards and I’ll tell you about it…” 

  
  


Stiles rambled on carelessly in a soft voice that only Derek could hear as they Hiked the Preserve. Every several yards Stiles would stop and touch something, a rock, a bit of grass, a tree. It took him a few stops when he realized the Stiles was walking slower and was quieter. “Are you okay?” Derek murmured. 

“Strengthening these wards takes a lot out of me. I usually have to work up to it.” Stiles admitted. 

Derek stopped and really looked at Stiles. His eyes seemed hazy and his body was turned away from Derek. “Stiles, we can stop.” He said reaching out. Stiles jerked away, leaving them both stunned. 

Derek immediately stepped back, his shoulder’s hunched. 

“No, Derek. Fuck.” Stiles turned toward Derek and mumbled something under his breath. 

It took a few seconds for the breeze to waft it over, but the scent of Stiles’s arousal burnt like fine scotch. Derek growled and stepped closer to Stiles before he caught himself. Stiles just reached out and wrapped Derek’s arms around him. “Look, I’m sorry. You’ve been working on the communication thing all summer and it’s time I do the same.” Stiles stepped back and let Derek go. “Remember when I said you were my anchor?” 

Derek nodded. 

“So, if I understand the bullshit Deaton’s been feeding me, sparks are a little different. You’re like Cerebro and I’m Charles Xavier. I can do some cool stuff without you, but when I mix our magic together it’s like I’m a gazillion times more focused. But I can’t do that yet because when I mix our magic it leaves a trace of both of us behind.” Stiles flushed and looked away. “Well, not like a trace more like a mating marker.” 

Derek pressed up against him and started heavily scenting him. “Yes,” Derek growled. 

“Derek I won’t.” Stiles said pushing him away. “I will not use you like that.” 

Derek kissed Stiles gently on the lips. A sweet, chaste kiss. “You know you’re my anchor, but you’re also my mate. My wolf is trying to rip through my chest to claim you.” He took a breath. “If we do this, it will be like announcing our engagement to all of the West Coast. I want that. But not if you aren’t ready for it.” 

Stiles smiled at him. “I’m done being an idiot,” Stiles grinned. “We are two enthusiastically consenting adults so...” He shot up and kissed Derek teasingly on the lips. “Race you to the next post.” 

  
  


Halfway through their trail, Stiles got the all clear from his dad. The Argents were apprehended at a rest stop where they had stopped due to an embarrassing case of explosive stomach issues. They had so many warrants out for their arrest that it was only a matter of waiting until they could safely be transported to a cell without making a mess in the squad car. 

Derek and Stiles ran through the Preserve before closing the loop. Derek toyed with his phone for a few minutes before he held out his hand to Stiles who was unabashedly admiring him. “I want to show you something.” 

Stiles took Derek’s hand and allowed himself to be led through the trees on a slightly over grown trail. Stiles steps grew heavy when he realized that they were walking in the direction of the Hale House. He and the others avoided it whenever they could. At first because of superstitious bullshit Derek fed them, and then out of respect for Derek’s loss. 

But as they broke through the trees and rounded up a freshly laid driveway, Stiles was shocked to see a warm glow over what used to be the bones of a giant monster of a house. Stiles squeezed his hand then all but ran to the house like a kid tearing out of his room Christmas morning to get at his presents. 

The huge wraparound porch had two large swing benches made from carved wood. Stiles stopped a few feet from the porch. “Dreaming or hallucinating?” He asked abruptly. 

Derek kissed Stiles and laughed. “I’ve been about to throw you down and ravage you about a dozen times. If this is a dream, then this could be the best dream I’ve ever had. If it’s a hallucination, you have to promise me that I don’t wake up with Cora standing over me, or god forbid Deaton.” 

“I’ll work on that,” Stiles smiled. 

Derek took the opportunity to sweep Stiles off his feet and carry him into the house. Stiles was giggling and demanding to be put down. Derek stole another kiss before putting Stiles down. Stiles clung to him for a few seconds before peeking over his shoulder. “Oh my god, is that a library?” 

Derek led an enthusiastic Stiles through the house. Every pack member had a room. There were a few extra bedrooms, all with bathrooms attached. In the basement there was a huge gym that walked out to an impressively sized salt water pool. The kitchen was Stiles’s idea of heaven. Which he knew because Stiles mentioned it more than once while caressing the stone counters and restaurant grade appliances in a vaguely non platonic way that was doing things to Derek. Derek hurried the tour out of there before he did something ill advised. 

Derek gave him a cursory tour of the living room, through a study (not a library, Stiles!) housing books and a remarkable number of lego kits waiting to be assembled. He completely geeked out at the Millennium Falcon and the Super Star Destroyer (Lego? Who knew?), then through a covered walkway. The distance was only three feet max, but Stiles could feel Derek tense up. 

Derek stopped just outside the door. He took Stiles’s hand in both of his and kissed his knuckles. “This is yours. If you want it.” He prodded Stiles into opening the wooden door. 

Stiles took a few steps in and just stood looking around. The door opened to a leather furnished reading room. Built in bookshelves and a wood burning fireplace that was suspiciously large enough for a person to make potions and spells. The stone walls were covered with simple tapestries that brought a smile to Stiles’s face. “You let Lydia furnish the place, didn’t you?” 

“And Isaac picked out the colors,” Derek said licking his lips nervously. 

Stiles nodded and walked into the small, but warm kitchen. The kitchen featured top of the line appliances, but there was something less formal about the space. 

Derek was nervous when Stiles fell silent. His face gave nothing away. Derek pulled Stiles through a large mud room into darkness. Derek pulled out his phone and turned on the soft fairy lights that hung from the rafters of the tall green house. Supplies filled a few of the shelves and Stiles’s fingers itched to dig his hands in and build up the garden he had been dreaming about. 

Stiles couldn’t help but lean over and kiss Derek firmly on the lips. He hoped he was getting his happiness across. Derek broke away from him for a second and smiled. “One more room,” he promised. 

Stiles eagerly followed Derek through a sliding door from the greenhouse into a dimly lit bedroom. It was painted a gentle grey that was soothing against the sumptuous dark bedding framed by a wood and metal headboard. Stiles took it all in, rotating around to see everything when he stopped and looked at Derek. 

“Stiles, I don’t know what the future holds,” Derek said a little breathlessly. “But you will always have a home here with me. And if not here, any where. I don’t care. As long as it’s with you.” 

“No, I would never want to leave this place. Not really. And I know being away from here almost killed you. We stay. I’m not saying we don’t travel from time to time. But later. Once everything calms down for more than a summer. For now,” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand. “Let’s just… Enjoy this.” 

Derek pulled Stiles in and kissed him. Stiles melted into the kiss, his heart pounding. Before in the woods he was almost out of his mind with want, the kissing and groping just teasing him. But now, it hit him that this was forever. 

Derek built a huge house with a separate mini house just for him. 

Or them. 

Forever. 


End file.
